Between Two Roses
by LeNosferatu
Summary: SKE48 Fic. A WMatsui Light Novel Project. Jurina, a social misfit and womanizer and Rena, a successor of the biggest Japan's trading company; together they overcome thorns in their life to find the real meaning of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I shivered.

Cold was never been my friend in the first place. No matter how thick already the outfit I was clad in, going out at two in the morning and in the end of December was totally a worst idea. But I guess I couldn't help it because this was the last flight.

I shivered again.

I didn't know whether it was because of the cold air or because I hated flying. The view of the large airplane from the glass wall in the passenger waiting room somehow chilled me. I always hated flying. The sensation you got around your ears when the plane takes off was horrible. Also the turbulence and small tremor that always made me think the plane could fall off at anytime wasn't a pleasant feeling to suffer.

Then I heard the female announcer. It's finally time to go.

I shrugged my revulsion of flying with the fact that this was really the last, the last time I had ever seen Japan again, before I comeback whenever someday.

There were only few people boarding this plane. A midnight flight is indeed not everyone's favorite. I relaxed my back while observing the attendant girl who was giving flight instructions that somehow resembled one of my acquaintances.

Once more I took a look at my phone screen before I turned it off and I smiled.

"Goodbye, Rena-chan."

**Chapter I **

It was all started around July.

I didn't know when to decide the start of this story but I'm pretty sure it was on the month of someone's birthday.

Her birthday.

It was in the midsummer where wearing nothing was the best choice, at least if your nerves were able enough to endure people's piercing eyes seeing you streak out in the road like that. Though if we were living in the ancient Greek era, I wouldn't mind dressing up like that. Probably because the heat was frying my common sense enough to erase my sanity. But no, I could only half doing it. I always slept naked, at least when I was with my girlfriends. Or that was what those girls considered about me.

My name is…ah no. I almost forgot what I was being called with. I went with many names. Womanizer, some people in the cafes and also those who accepted me as their loyal costumer said. Kissing monster, those high school girls whom always screamed every time they saw me smiled at them said. Liar, my first girlfriend said. Whore, passerby and most girls I've slept with said. Loner, my family said. Though the last one was like ages ago that I couldn't even recall their faces. Or maybe it was just my imagination about having an imaginary family.

But at least they were right. I was alone. I was lonely.

The weather was that unfriendly that I couldn't stand the heat while I knew there weren't much left in my pocket to enjoy some nice sweets in a decent café, that of course, had some air conditioner inside. Thanks to the girl I met last night.

The audible pop and burst of the soda can I opened drew me back from the daydream. The only thing I could enjoy this summer was this cold orange soda, though finally I could get myself at some ramen stall which had an old air conditioner that sounded so horror like it was bought several decades ago. But I guess it was the least of my problem cause the heat of the soupy chicken broth inside some large pots which was in my unfortunate to get a seat close to them, was already enough to get me an unwanted free sauna.

After enjoying a bowl of the cheapest menu of ramen, I decided to go back to my small, little, little apartment that it could only fit a single bed, a small dresser, a stool, and an old small desk which seemed like it's been bullied by the owner's children with their badmouth words decorating its surface. Sometimes they made me smile if I reread them, those kids are just like me back then.

It didn't mean I couldn't let out bad, harsh words after I became an adult. But throwing those words was considered unnecessary and it could even affect my job. Or that's what I called it with.

Girls and boys are really different. You can easily please boys by dressing and behaving decently before their eyes, and voila, enjoy the free dresses, shoes, fancy restaurants, you name it. Nevertheless, that would not do with the girls. They are all weak in their ears. Easily fell in my arms with some simple nice words and comforting promises of devotion, sometimes the truth, sometimes half-truths, mostly were blatant lies. Yet, they kept coming back.

So I could verbally badmouth someone actually, but not in front of my customers. That would be considered unprofessional. Though I'm just saying I was an amateur. However, the girl last night was an exception.

Have you ever been bullied back in your grade school, middle school, high school, or even college? I had one experience around middle school anyway. The main antagonist was always the one who is stronger than you, in any aspects. This boy was in a favor with his big athletics body, of course I was nothing trapped inside a weak, skinny body of a girl who always thought giving him some badmouths was already punitive enough to make him stop mentally groping girls inside the changing room. But I was wrong anyway.

Stealing my lunch, purposely shoving me to the lockers when we were passing along, secretly drawing my notebooks with some vulgar pictures of genitals, also setting some thin thread across the hallway when I was running an errand to make me tripped and fell on my face right where they put some stolen curry sauce from the cafeteria on the floor, these were just some of what a weak girl received for defending their friends from some lusty preying eyes.

I sounded so heroic though, but no, all I did was just spitting on his face and threatening to report to the principal.

But that was just a bitter history, wasn't it? In my age now, those kinds of bullies are much easier to dealing with, compared to the ones I had faced when I was adult.

xxx

"Will you love me forever?"

"Eh?" I stopped scrolling down an online daily in my phone and turned my back to her.

"Will you love me forever, Jurina-san?"

Before my eyes, was a face of someone I wouldn't want to see in my entire life ever again, Fujita Nana.

"World has its doomsday, people can die, even a simple thing such a movie can end. I can't guarantee there is forever, honey." She took my hand and put the palm on her cheek, feeling my warmth.

"You said you love me…a week ago…"

"I didn't say anything about forever, right?" I was used to dealing with this kind of conversations.

"Are you one of those kinds of people who don't believe in eternal love?"

Honestly I didn't believe in love itself.

"When we die, we cannot be sure we meet again in other world dear, you can be in heaven while I'm in hell." I camouflaged my itch just to pull my hand off of her skin. I started to feel disgusted.

"I'm sure we both will be in hell."

"Hell isn't a nice place to be living in. Don't belittle it as if it was just a sauna place with much hotter atmosphere."

"So does this world. People aren't nice and making it like a living hell. They come and go without even considering my feelings. I had them paid of what they did to me." A sharp tone of her somewhat chilled my back, I could feel a cold sweat rolled down my neck.

"You know what exactly I'm doing for a living right?"

"I would be a fool if I didn't know." She poked my nose. The sneering eyes started to irk me.

"Then why are you asking something impossible?"

"I'm sad you have to pay for this, Matsui Jurina-san. Literally."

"Wait, that's my line!" I suddenly got up and dressed as quick as I could. Getting off of this girl was my important mission. But first, I had to get out of this room.

"You can get out then. But don't be surprised if someday there are flyers everywhere of your face in the streets, asking for a bounty of your head worth thousand yen. Sexual abuse to an underage high school girl, how was that sound?" She said the last sentence with a giggle.

"You said you were twenty?!"

"Well I need new bags, shoes, perfumes, and other normal things a girl in my age. Who's fault for not checking my ID in the first place?"

Her victorious giggle seriously irked me to the bone.

"Whore!"

"So are you."

"Go to hell."

"I'm already a VIP of it."

In the end, all was left was some hundreds in my hoodie pocket.

xxx

The room was slightly dark. A large burgundy curtain was purposely closed shut, looking so out of place in the current weather; as if not allowing the sunlight to fully give the room a summer feeling. Probably the owner of the room hated summer. Or likely that person hated the heat, maybe because there wasn't any air conditioner? Or it was possibly a property of a vampire.

The last testimony was perhaps right, judging by the one that was currently occupying the room. It was appeared to be a woman in her late 20's. Lying in a bed with her long hair spread on. Though dim, anyone could see her uncovered skin was bright, like glowing in the dark. Or her skin was just that inhumanely pale.

She kept turning around in her sleep as if she was dreaming unpleasantly. It could probably that, as she kept voicing out her anxiety, muttering words that only God knows, almost sounded like some spell. Her thin white night gown was getting even tattered the more she moved. The sweat started to run down her forehead, down to her cheeks, down to her neck, not sure if it was because of the summer heat or her current body temperature.

Suddenly there were knocks on the door. Loud knocks that sounded angry and almost turned into a bang. Sounded like, whoever was that, wanted to immediately meet the girl in the room. As if there was a murder, a fire, or an accident. Whatever was that, it seemed something urgent.

"Miss! Miss!"

It wasn't that hard to predict that something wrong happened to the pale girl on the bed. The voice of the man who was banging the door quite explained everything. Yet the one being called was still struggling with her nightmare, her face looked like she was in pain.

It seemed like there was no other choice than to break the door with force, because apparently she had locked the room from the other side. With a single kick, the man in black suit that had his bodyguard training for years successfully opened the door with ease, as if kicking a soda can.

In a swift move, just like in the movies, he took the girl's body and carried her in bridal style. The pale girl had her arms limp and fell to each side, making him looked like carrying a dead body. For a brief moment, the girl had opened her eyes, and she caught a familiar face before she fell back into darkness.

xxx

It took seconds and even minutes to get her realized she was in an unfamiliar bedroom. Her eyes started to get used with the dim lightings of the room, after battled with her own consciousness and the terrible headache since she opened them for the first time. Then she felt comforting chill around her head only to find there was a wet towel covering her now warm forehead. She removed the towel to check her own temperature and sighed in relief when finding it wasn't that high as before. But at that second, an instant frown formed on her face, as if something was wrong. As if something was not going exactly like what was already planned. Then she threw the towel across the room.

"Why am I still alive…?"

There was supposed to be a girlish, high-pitched voice saying that out but instead she sounded like a hundred years old cannibal witch in some fantasy movies she loved to watch. She tried to clear her throat by making some noise but it didn't work and successfully making it even drier. Luckily though, it seemed like someone already predicted this was going to happen by putting a glass of drinking water on the end table beside the bed, making it easily to reach. After finishing in one glug, she laid her still dizzy head back and continued to examine the room.

Unlike hers which was plain white, the wall paint of this room had more theme and decorations. The ceiling was even adorned with a beautiful Michelangelo-styled painting which depicted some angels taking a bath in a hot spring. And looking by the furniture, the owner of this room must be a kind of person who ran some huge companies and having personal butlers and bodyguards around their house. Even the glass she just had her drink from couldn't be just an inexpensive utensil judging by the handle which was decorated with some colored crystals.

The more she examined the room, the more deep the frown and sigh she showed. The more she recognized the room, the more miserable the look on her face. This room wasn't that strange to her. Instead she was too used to see this kind of luxury before she lived in that small cottage of hers. In that brief moment, she knew she wasn't supposed to be here. She knew she was going to face again one of her nightmares. She knew she wasn't taken back here for nothing.

Matsui Enterprise. Who wouldn't know that name in this country? Owning dozens of some big companies and corporations that Japan couldn't live with. Say, some car companies which their advertisements you could see every day on the TV were just like their minions. Then most of the electrical utensils you could find in your house were most likely manufactured by the company's behalves. Not to mention large local fast food chains that rivaled those unhealthy international brands of restaurants you probably had spent your lunches at. Matsui Enterprise was like the icon of Japan's trading and business. It was almost like the heart of Japan economic itself.

Like any other story, there is always a flaw in perfection. The head of the company seemed only had business in his life dictionary, just like what most of rich traders and corporation presidents always do. Knowing this, the mother of the young Matsui Enterprise president, decided that an arranged marriage would be the best decision in order not to repeat her history of failed marriage. She realized she didn't teach her son much about being a fully human, being sad, and even being in love. Yet, her expectation had come into a failure as her son had become even like his dad, her husband, which getting even greedier at working and expanding the family's company without even finding the true meaning of having a family. Until now that she had rested in peace after years battled with the cancer, he never even once hugged his own and only daughter, Matsui Rena.

A drop of tear rolled down Rena's cheek, her hands reached the nearby pillow and immediately hugged it hard, as if not letting go. And from some silent sniffs, it gradually developing into massive stream of tears drenched half of the pillow. At times like this she just wanted to hear the soothing voice of her mother she didn't even had. A comforting voice that would tell everything will be okay, that would tell that her marriage arrangement would be cancelled.

Being raised as the only daughter of a head of Matsui Enterprise didn't mean she get to taste going to school every day with some bodyguards secretly spying, ringing a bell every time she was hungry and a full-course meal just appeared before her eyes in seconds, or pointing at bags and shoes she wanted to get them into her personal wardrobe in a blink of eye. Those were what a Matsui's descendant should've got, which was her younger brother, the legal heir of Matsui from his father's arranged marriage with a president of Tableware Company's only daughter. She was just nobody in Matsui family. Not even worth using the last name just because her father was a Matsui. She was just an unwanted mistake of what his father did to a barmaid more than two decades ago.

Rena always wondered why her father didn't just erase her and her mother from this world many years ago which would be an easy job with such power of his. Instead, he chose to torture them by letting them live in a quarantine, that's what Rena called it with, which appeared to be a small cottage in somewhere unknown, segregated from citizens, hiding their existence from the world. When she was six years old, her mother was stricken with a mental illness, the result of yearly isolation with no one to talk to other than her own daughter, the gardener woman, and two bodyguards who always visited once a week to deliver daily goods or some things from her father.

"_You could be a use of Matsui Enterprise someday."_

Those words always came as an answer of her lifetime question to the point that it sickened her. The first time she saw her father's face was when his father paid her a visit. She saw the detailed wrinkles on his aged face, behind there was lined every story of a single man's life. He looked tired but his eyes were sparkling with hope once they met Rena's. Then behind his back, was a young man in a decent outfit whom she was believed was her younger brother. In that time, every rage that had been built up her chest for years burst out uncontrollably, which in return she got the said answer. An answer that now she finally understood after his father's once and only visit five years ago.

So what was she, a tool? A machine that being forced into studying economics daily for the sake of the company? Then what if her brother wasn't deceased a year ago? Wouldn't she just become a useless device raised by her father?

One day when she was peacefully reading a magazine, a bodyguard that always paid monthly visit came with a handful of newspapers from different publishers which the headlines were the same; printed in capitals and some mournful titles announced his brother was poisoned by an unknown person in a dark alley. He was left for dead by the murderer in his car. No clues or evidence making the case become unsolvable and in the end, the police decided to leave the case closed.

Before even she folded back the newspapers, the bodyguard gave her a letter from her father saying that now he wanted her to help him. She was to marrying a man his father had chosen and becoming a successor of Matsui Enterprise replacing his brother.

Then she finally knew a good use of the pills she found inside the cabinet.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

"The polka dot ones look good on you." I grinned.

Before my eyes, was a young girl wearing dark navy sailor uniform and a pair of knee-high black socks above her brown shoes, muttering doubts to herself over two colorful parkas in each of her hands. It's weird though no matter how you look at it, for people buying parka at this kind of season.

"They sell winter clothes all for 70 percent off in summer!" that was her answer when I asked why. Pretty reasonable, for a high school girl like her to saving up and being frugal over pocket money usage to purchase things they always wanted in the first place. Three years ago when I was in my second year high, I used to do that all time, buying only one rice ball and a can of soda for three months so I could purchase my first laptop without mooching on my parents. That didn't mean they couldn't buy me one, they just didn't want to. And they didn't have to.

The music in this store was quite an ear candy, it fitted my taste well enough that I tapped my foot and sang along all the time until she noticed and laughed softly.

"Don't tell me, you like idols too, Tsubasa-san?"

Not a bad choice for an alias, right? After what happened with that Fujita girl, now I've become even more careful when dealing with high school girls, even decided myself to get the least involved with them. Though I knew not every student like her, but I couldn't careless and let my guard down, especially towards the underage ones.

"I even thought to get into an audition once. You know, seeing them singing and dancing together like that somehow looks fun." Of course the first sentence was a lie; I didn't have that much confidence into thinking of doing one. She smiled and continued examining the clothes.

Seemed they only had girly clothes here, not much my cup of tea as I wasn't into frills and such. But I wasn't wearing something boyish either. I just liked to keep it casual yet cool.

"I guess you're right, I take the polka dot ones then." She pouted when putting down the other stripes patterned ones into the rack; it seemed that she actually wanted both. But it's already become her own consequences of what she had done this afternoon. She knew what she had been saving up for.

I was reading an online daily through my phone at the park when suddenly someone poked my shoulder.

"Are you the rumored Kissing Monster?"

My jaw almost dropped that time, such sudden question from whom appeared to be a high school girl! I thought she was being impolite but after taking a better look at her school emblem, I guess I could understand why.

It was the school I told earlier about. Where I heard the girls were after me and giving me that weird nickname. But I never actually had one of them came and talked to me before. Suddenly I became interested in knowing this girl far more. So I let her sitting beside me.

"I'm just curious of what girls in your school think about me."

"Well they just caught you passing by our school many times with different girls walking beside you. That's why you got that nickname."

This girl was a smart one, judging by her tone of speaking, and she was also pretty with her straight dark brown hair, sharp-looking eyes, and small lips that looked so tempting to touch.

"I'm Iriyama Anna by the way. What's your name?"

"Why?" I playfully laughed. She was so brave being so casual with strangers.

"Is it convenient being called Kissing Monster?"

"Fine," I giggled again "I'm Tsubasa."

Then it was silence for a moment and we both just stared at the pond in front of our bench, there were some doves and other birds at the edge. The view somewhat made me peaceful.

"I've been watching you from afar…" suddenly she spoke, breaking the silence. Her tone sounded lonely.

"Are you one of my fans too?" I answered jokingly. But when she turned her head and met my eyes, I read there was a slight of seriousness in those sharp dilated pupils.

"Probably"

In a brief moment, I thought about making her my next target, I thought it would be easy as she seemed to be interested in me. But I reconsidered things after what happened with Fujita Nana, I didn't want to do something reckless.

"How old are you?" She let a silent scoff as if I was asking something prohibited.

"I have money."

"So you do know what I'm doing."

"We are all do. We just don't have any courage to approach you." She fumbled through her bag and took out her purse. It was such a cute purse. But I still didn't get some things though.

"What are high school girls thinking about nowadays huh..." I laughed in disbelief.

She was about to object me when suddenly I looked deep into her eyes

"Aren't you afraid your parents might know you do something like this?" I lowered my tone and tried to reject her softly.

"You look like a good person, Tsubasa-san."

"Listen, it's not about mon-"

"Please," she suddenly shifted closer; I could feel her warm palm against my fist, "just one day."

I sighed.

And that was how I ended up with Annin, what she wanted me to call her with, in this small factory outlet.

"I still don't understand why." I threw myself to the sofa after it got dark and we decided to check in to a hotel in outer city. We went shopping and I took her into a quite fancy dinner-at least much better than the previous ramen place-where she relaxed herself with some medium rare steak and a glass of wine, which surprisingly she ever had before. I knew she was still an underage kid but the mischievous side of me chose to offer her a piece of heaven.

"_You're quite naughty ones, aren't you?" I recalled our conversation in the family restaurant this evening after I witnessed her calmness when taking a sip of the wine, as if used to it._

_She shook her head,_

"_My Dad let me drink since I was 15, actually I'm not really fond of it but it's your treat so…" she shrugged._

"_Hey, hey, in the end you have to pay me, don't forget that."_

_She just giggled and taking another sip._

"Which part you don't understand?" she sat on my lap; her face was so close to mine that I could breathe her breath. I've met many pretty girls but this girl could be considered special, her eyes somehow weakened me.

"Why…" I paused when she started ruffling my hair with her dainty fingers. Her parted lips were so inviting but I still had an unfinished mission.

"…you so eager to date me?"

Without even waiting for her answer, I couldn't hold back anymore. I kissed her.

I actually didn't have any intention to touch her regardless she was underage or not. It's just this was my first time dating a customer who approached me first. It was usually the opposite. Moreover, she just clung around my arms and not wanting me to apart. Just like a little child.

She shifted and now was on top of me, we looked at each other eyes for some time then she smiled.

"The reason is…because I like you."

The question was too familiar in my ears that my lips automatically knew how to answer.

"I can't Annin, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. Weird isn't it?" She leaned in and started kissing me again.

"In the morning I'll be gone. Is that still okay to you?"

"Then please…embrace me tonight…"

When I switched my position and started kissing her again, it was nice and smooth. Her cheeks were rosy with heat and her chest heaving with anticipation. She let out shiver less sighs of pleasure when I rained her face, her neck, her chest, and her stomach with kisses. But when I laid my hand on her upper thigh, she twitched and closed her legs instinctively, and suddenly I realized something,

"Don't tell me…you are a virgin?" I was about to pull my hand back, as I felt a sudden guilt. I had to confess I never had a virgin before. And I felt like a bad guy here, taking something precious from someone that didn't even know me well. Not that I was a virginity worshipper but this was something that once you lost, you could never get it back no matter how loud you cried out for it and ended up living with regrets. Moreover, the feeling of the person that being taken would be always attached to me. And attachment was always something I tried to avoid, in the name of professionalism. But she grabbed my hand and put it on her left breast and squeezed it. I saw her smile.

"If it's Tsubasa-san, it's okay…"

A month after the incident with that Fujita whore that made me broke and fell onto my knees, I tried to living up the usual, gaining my strength back in order to be able to bring my dates into better places and treat them with better services; that of course would worth in return. It was all thanks to a rich lonely widow called Takayanagi Akane.

I met the typical women like her quite often. Getting married because her ex-husband was just after her money, then being deceived, divorced, and in the end lamenting and blaming the world for being unfair letting her embrace the loneliness until forever. They needed hugs and embraces and someone who is willing to hear every problem they had faced in a day without complain. They basically just lacked in love and wanted to be loved. But that's why people like me exist.

As for me who didn't believe in love, I've always thought that love could be bought. What I've been doing for a living was already enough proof to attest my theory. But instead of love, I thought people care of each other is normal and what I've been doing to my customer wasn't love but care. Based on what I've had in life, love is just a subtle world of conquering and domineering over other people into claiming them as part of their life. It's almost like a mutated form of care that turned into possessiveness and selfishness in the name of affection.

I dismissed myself when Annin was in the shower; she knew I already planned on leaving early in the morning. So I took all my personal belongings and a white envelope that was slipped under the pillow. Then I answered a mail from Akane, saying I would be right there in an hour. One more last thing before I walked out the building, I wrote a thank you letter to Annin and put it inside her school bag.

I did hear her sobbing anyway.

xxx

Without complaining, Rena took a bite of the bread that was served on the table in her room. No matter how hungry she was, as she had been collapsed for three days straight with only being fed by the now detached IV, eating was the least thing she wanted to do right now. Though it was actually tasty, the bread left a bitter savor in her mouth, making her stomach swore in grievance. If it wasn't for the maid that kept bitching and checking around to make sure she ate any, she would gladly choose to go back to sleep. The only thing she needed right now was to be alone, drowning herself in solitary.

Not long after that time she woke up, there wasn't any IV or any medical equipment that made her disbelieving the fact that she was put down by the heavy dose of various drugs she had taken beforehand. From the said maid she was given unnecessary information she didn't even want to acknowledge about things happened since her arrival.

She was forced to listen in disgrace the detailed condition of hers about how her mouth foamed the moment after she was being carried to the nearest hospital. About how she suffered an instant weight loss and making her even skinnier than she already was.

"Master was really worried about you, Miss."

Rena scoffed; she knew that man who controlled her life was only worried about his own work, worried about nothing other than the future of Matsui Enterprise. Later she learnt the truth about her father's saddening physical condition. He was getting old and from what she heard from the gossiping maids who were cleaning around when she pretended to sleep, his visit to the local hospital a week ago was for getting the monthly MRT checkup which she knew, wasn't something for a simple headache he constantly complained about. He knew he wouldn't be able to continue managing Matsui Enterprise any longer. And suddenly Rena's shoulders felt hundred times heavier than before.

For the first time in her 27 years of life, she cared enough to curse her brother's murderer.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Matsui Rena sighed in impatience.

Though had not regained her strength entirely, she had quite energy to eavesdrop on everything going on this palace. Almost every maid, especially fresh recruits, who worked in this place, could never let any little news without going through their ears and lips. At first Rena thought that this was annoying as hell but now she couldn't be more grateful for it.

Pretended by wanting to find some fresh air, Rena finally found a way to be alone for some time. She spent the freedom by touring the whole manor to find out some information of what was going to happen with her. Glanced behind, she sighed and realized that being alone was a prohibited request to be fulfilled seeing a man in black still followed her secretly. Suddenly Rena felt she was like a caged bird, being watched all day behind the tall walls that surrounded the Matsui Headquarters, unable to do anything but to stay calm and entertain her owner. She didn't have any choice but to go on, not wanting to raise any suspicion about her true intentions.

"_I have to get out of here…"_

Apparently they were going to have some kind of honorable guest visiting, judging from how well the dining table was prepared when she sneaked a look in the east hall, just one floor under her room. Noticing that there weren't many people had the right to eat on that table; her father, her brother's mother, and herself; made her sure that a feast was to be held here. And Rena knew exactly what kind of feast that was for. The recent conversation she just overhead from two young butlers convinced her to make an escape plan as quick as possible.

"…he's like, forty, right?"

"I don't know, but I don't think Master's daughter is going to like it."

Rena didn't even need to hear the rest to understand the situation. She always had goose bumps whenever she heard about the mystery man that recently became the main topic here; imagining her became a wife of an unknown old man was already giving her unpleasant chills to the bone. Going back to her room, she started to plan everything.

Unluckily, she only had less than 8 hours to accomplish her great escape.

xxx

The station was not quite busy though it was supposed to be rush hour in the morning. Most students were in their summer vacation unless they took a cram school for upcoming exam preparation. So far there were only salarymen, government workers, and a group of middle school boys; they all carried a bag that I assumed must be swimming gears judging by how they dressed by wearing t-shirts and beach shorts. Suddenly I felt like going to the beach too today. I glanced at my watch.

Akane was late.

She was always like that; made me waiting for so long before she came up with lame excuses. The worst case was when she suddenly canceled or changed the meeting place in the last minute. Not that she took my complaints lightly; she didn't even listen to it at all! Fortunately my patience didn't run out so fast remembering the fact that she always gave me incredible amount of tips. But making me wait for 3 hours was just insane. And I already lost my appetite to buy anymore candies from the nearby convenience store.

My phone beeped.

I frowned reading the incoming mail; it was from that woman that she wanted me to meet her in Takabata Station, miles from Sakae Station I was at! Though it was in the same Higashiyama Line, but taking a train from Naka to Nakagawa was quite a bothersome. I swore to myself next time I would just meet her in her apartment then.

xxx

"But Miss, you aren't allowed to leave this place."

"Then I'm not going to that dinner tonight."

"But-"

"What's with the commotion?" A deep voice broke the small debate between a pale woman and a young man in black in the hallway. The voice was appeared to be a middle-aged man's who was wearing a decent black suit, just like the other butlers who worked here, and a pair of thin glasses over his wise-looking eyes. His adequately trimmed beard made he even looked charismatic. Judging from the badge on the left side of his chest, he couldn't be just someone whose daily routine was only serving plates and wines.

"Yuasa…"

The man who just being called Yuasa bent his upper body towards Rena, showing a slight of apologetic smile for the sudden intrusion,

"Do you need anything, Miss?"

Rena stared at the man that she was always considered a family. Or at least the only one who acted like one. She remembered the only man who cared enough to tour her out of the isolated cottage just because she was desperate enough to see the outer world though it's only for few hours was Yuasa Hiroshi. Though it was against the rules, Yuasa was willing to risk his career for a ridiculous demanding request from a twelve year old.

"I need to go back to the cottage."

"What makes you?"

Yuasa somewhat anticipated the situation. As a man who had spent twenty seven Christmases and New Years with the only heiress of Matsui, he knew exactly what the docile girl who was always longing to see the outside world had already grown up to. He almost felt Matsui Rena was like her own daughter instead of someone he should always bow to.

"I left Mother's pendant there, I'm about to take it."

"Is it that important?"

"If Father wants me to look best tonight, I can't go without it."

He wasn't surprised that Rena was smart enough to realize the situation and condition they were in.

"I'm afraid we don't have enough time, Miss."

"Don't fool me, Yuasa. Everyone knows what Rolls-Royces are capable of."

Yuasa mentally smiled. As expected from the Matsui Enterprise successor candidate, Rena was a fast learner. Unlike her younger brother who needed extra expenses in order to get a counterfeit diploma degree of the business and economics he was dreadfully struggling in, Rena almost knew everything about the outside world she barely live in without even having to enroll in a formal intuition. Yuasa was glad the books and literatures he had been sending every week for two decades weren't for nothing.

"Let me fetch them for you, Miss."

"Nobody knows where I hide it."

Though his intuition said something was going to happen, Yuasa chose to forget it.

"I'll go preparing the car then."

xxx

Just like usual, she came wearing her biggest smile as if she didn't do anything wrong. I kept my straight face on, showing my irritation, though she straightly handed me the down payment, as if attempted to make amends of what she just did.

"You're so cruel."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Jurina-chan! I just…got some work to do." I pretended not to be interested with the brown envelope in her hands and showing my concern instead.

"Right, you can afford me but not manners?" It was true that I was still pissed off after being made to wait for hours but I suddenly regretted when I said that because I thought I was going too far. Letting my emotions out wasn't something I supposed to do in front of customers unless I intended to get rid of them. And unfortunately Akane's name wasn't even in that list.

I messed up.

Akane's repentant smile wore off and she lowered her hands, about to put my only earnings back to her bag. Before this lead into an unwanted episode, I immediately hugged and stroked her hair tenderly. Then, just like what I've been doing when facing the same mistakes, I whispered into her ear,

"Sorry dear, you're just so important to me I get so jealous when you don't prioritize me."

"Really?" Her pungent French perfume was all over me, overwhelming in a nauseating way. I already told her to change her current brand of fragrance into lighter ones but she apparently thought my preference of colognes were too childlike.

I continued to stroke her hair, giving her my best of comforting words as much as possible. She was my biggest asset and I definitely would not forgive myself if I happened to lose her because of my uncontrolled exasperation. That would be the stupidest thing to happen ever.

"Yeah, waiting for three hours was just painful when all I wanted just to meet you as soon as possible…"

For a moment I was afraid that my words weren't much effective to melt her when Akane let go of my embrace but it was actually the opposite the time I saw her smile; she believed me.

"Am I…" she paused, as if about to ask something she already knew the answer.

"Yeah?"

"Am I the only one for you?"

The question was actually simple and easy to answer, depends on your creativity, but in my case this was strange for people like me. Akane knew who and what I've been doing for a living which means something like that would be just a rhetorical issue to be questioned about as she must have known the answer in the first place. Or maybe she was just in denial and really did take my words too seriously, but that was another story.

"For now, yes."

I answered truthfully.

"For now?"

"Nothing lasts forever, Akane."

"But-"

I took her hands and kissed them both, my eyes never left hers. Akane slightly looked away, obviously trying to hide her nervousness as I saw a shade of crimson gradually appeared in her cheeks.

"This moment, only you and me. I'm yours truly, okay?"

She nodded and quickly let go of my hands. Why was she so nervous today?

"We better get going." Akane secretly scanned the area, as if looking for something. Or to be exact, someone unwanted that was not supposed to be there and witnessing her doing something she should not be. However, that didn't go unnoticed and I suddenly realized something.

Reputation.

What else could be? As an owner of a coffee shop that quite had franchises in some districts around Nagoya, Takayanagi Akane could not be just a businesswoman that had no renown other than among her customers. Judging from how she dressed and her way of interacting, she must be someone who was quite often being invited into fancy dinners, talking nonsense and sometimes business to other company owners while enjoying a glass of wine. Being seen with a prostitute like me having a rendezvous near the station was not something brilliant for her career and that was something I also well aware of.

For a brief moment I thought my eyes were deceiving me after I noticed a plain gold ring wrapped around her finger. Weird though, Akane never wore her wedding ring before.

xxx

Three hours after the long ride, while gripping the pendant she was looking for, Rena breathed in anxiety. To avoid Yuasa's piercing look from the front mirror as if drilled deep into her eyes to seek out what she was actually thinking at this moment, pretending to be interested in street view was the wisest thing to do right now. Though that butler of hers didn't say or ask anything, his eyes quite stabbing her with curiosity.

"Are we there yet?"

The young man in black whom she previously argued with answered,

"We're nearing Sakae now, Miss, just few more minutes before we arrive at Atsuta."

Rena sighed. Her impatience grew bigger.

"What's wrong, Miss?" the silent Yuasa finally spoke.

"I don't feel very well…"

"Please hold on, Miss! We're almost there. You want water?" the opposite of Yuasa, the young man who sat beside her in the backseat suddenly panicking. The water bottle in his hand being shrugged off,

"No, I just need fresh air."

"You're not allowed to go out, Miss." Yuasa spoke again. His tone was sharp yet somewhat calm, vexing Rena in a way she couldn't explain.

Rena mentally cursed. Out of the blue, she covered her mouth with her hand, while making noises as if she had just being forced to eat three full course meals a day at once. The young butler got even panicked,

"Yuasa-san, please stop the car!"

Seeing that, Yuasa couldn't help but drove slowly to park the car at the side of the road, in front of a closed café that seemingly was in the middle of renovation, assuming from the board of notice that was stood firmly before it.

Then everything happened so fast.

Before both butlers could even get out the car, Rena hastily opened the door and ran away.

Without even looking back, she kept running. Rena was glad she was wearing a light dress and a pair of short heels which she could easily running in. She knew with her strength as a woman who never walked for more than the cottage's yard in her life, the two fooled butlers would easily reach her in seconds.

"Miss! Where are you going?!"

"Damn, she's fast!"

Through downtown, passing a group of confused elementary school kids who were seeing such strange view of a woman being chased by two men in black, running through tunnels, being shouted by two pedestrians who were bringing their now fallen shopping bags, and after what was like forever, she finally reached the intersection of Sakae. In her rapid and shallow breathing, she had to decide where she had to turn to; Sakae Station on the Nagoya Municipal Subway or Sakae Station on the Meitetsu Seto Line. Rena only had two seconds.

Without further thinking, she took the first choice and ran to the parking lot in front of the infamous shopping and entertainment building with its well-known giant ferris wheel, Sunshine Sakae.

Her head was getting even dizzy; her condition hadn't gotten well enough and now she just had a marathon that felt like eternal. Rena's sight blurred as her eyes redden and filled with tears, the fear and anxiety overwhelmed her to the point she probably couldn't bear anymore. She didn't care about the yell of numerous people she just accidentally ran into. She didn't care anything anymore. Not even the future of Matsui Enterprise.

Just when she was about to determine where she would head next, the tears in her eyes were getting even in the way that she couldn't see the road anymore. In that second, she successfully ran into someone and fell down backwards.

Her already weak body screamed in pain, she fell down hard that she almost couldn't feel her back. Her legs tired, not to mention her mind and her soul as well. Rena attempted to wipe the tears with her limp hand.

"Hey! What's with y-Eh?!"

The person she just bumped into was appeared to be a young woman in a plaid white and light blue shirt and also a pair of short shorts above white sneakers. Her shoulder-length black hair was parted to the right side, the moderate length of her forelocks giving her a sporty look.

Rena felt like her body being pulled, that woman helped her to stand.

"Are you okay?" a concern look on her face didn't successfully calmed Rena as she heard someone yelled from far away,

"Miss!"

Yuasa's voice. Suddenly Rena felt like she had no place to run into anymore. Her body already exhausted. She didn't even properly catch her breath to form an appropriate sentence to apologize to the woman before her. Instead, she used her last strength to save herself,

"Please…help…they chase me…"

The short-haired girl's eyes gotten bigger when she later noticed a man in black wearing glasses was running into their direction, while dragging Rena, she quickly ran into a nook in an alley between two restaurants to hide where usually been a nest for the homeless and abandoned cats. Then she finally found a brilliant idea to solve this unexpected trouble.

"You, stand here," she positioned herself in such a way using her height as benefit to cover Rena's body. Then with a swift smile, she put both of her hands on Rena's cheeks,

"Sorry in advance."

By the corner of her eyes, Rena watched Yuasa ran passed them both without realizing that he missed his targets. At the same time, she felt something moist against her lips, something soft and smooth, with a hint of an orange flavor.

"Finally got away huh? That man in black." That woman finally spoke after they parted. Rena suddenly became pale after she realized what just happened to her. Her face showed the mix of fear, unease, and a slight of curiousness. The short-haired girl noticed Rena's unexpected reaction, was rained by guiltiness all of sudden.

"Ah! I-I'm…uhh…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude. I just didn't know how to-"

"My first kiss…"

"Sorry?"

"That was my first kiss you bastard!"

That woman abruptly felt a sting on her right cheek. Matsui Rena had just slapped her.

"Yuasa-san!" a young butler in his last breath finally reached his mentor, who was standing beside a vending machine to buy some cigarettes. He had been chasing the escaped heiress and also Yuasa but apparently because of his unhealthy lifestyle, he couldn't run more than hundred meters without having himself breathing like a chicken about to be slaughtered.

"Where's Miss Matsui?"

Yuasa Hiroshi smoked his cigarettes genuinely before exhaling with a deep sigh. He turned into the young recruit that was dying to catch his breath and shrugged,

"We've lost her…"

"What?! How are we going to report this to Master?! I am so dead! Yeah, so dead!" the young butler panicked again. Yuasa only bitterly smiled.

Deep in his mind where he wanted nobody to acknowledge, Yuasa recalled the moment he secretly witnessed his precious Master being kissed by an unknown person in a nook of an alley, he exhaled again,

"_Miss, I always hope for the best for you."_

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Matsui Rena fluttered her eyes open.

She needed few attempts of blinking to adjust the foreign light before she finally could keep them open. The light was kind of hurting her still vulnerable iris, just like a vampire skin given a touch of sunlight. Her eyelids felt heavy as if glued to each other, she almost believed she had been sleeping for days. Once she could gain her focus back, she stared upwards. It was like déjà vu when she saw the ceiling after what like forever she had been closing her eyes. Except there was only plain white color decorated by few cracks and brown-yellowish marks in here and there instead of Michelangelo-styled painting. The marks resembled of what Rena had seen on the unused water pipes in the storeroom near her cottage before. They were undoubtedly rusts. Relief instantly washed her, as Rena abruptly aware she wasn't in the place she had been trying to run from.

To ensure her theory, she found that the bed she was laying on wasn't as comfortable as she was usually spending her nights on. Though the mattress properly supported her weight, she felt that it was too firm that somehow made her back and hips joints cramped a little bit. In that second Rena wondered about what kind of person could sleep in such discomfort without even complaining like she just did.

Another seconds passed and her shattered memories slowly returning on its own. She recalled yells, lots of yells, unfamiliar streets and buildings, intersections, giant ferris wheel, parking lot, and then a woman. Rena's fingers unconsciously touched her lips, which she found were dry and chapped. Her mind was taken aback to the moment when a pair of soft velvet dancing on them. A distinct heat spread on her cheeks as she felt a slight anger towards the impudent young woman though, had helped her escape but her actions were fairly unforgivable for Rena to fathom.

Wondering where she was currently at, Rena properly sat up, trying to balance her body with the rest of her strength. Her back somewhat screamed asking to not having contact with the mattress any longer. This was also because of her falling on her back earlier. Her eyes now were given the proper view of the room she was now in; Rena was able to scan the whole area.

The wooden floor was clean and looked nice though there were few scratches in some spots. A small low table that Rena guessed for dining firmly stood in the center of the room. There were few magazines and an opened juice can on top of it. One of the magazines was opened and she caught a glimpse of a page where a female foreigner model poses in swimwear and an aviator. Rena assumed the owner of the room was in the middle of reading before disappeared for an unknown reason.

Examining further, there was a study desk right beside the bed. There was no space in between that she thought it would be dangerous if whoever slept on the bed rolled their body, there is no mistake they would hit their head against the solid structure. What interested her wasn't the bad words that were carved on it, but a familiar symbol that was printed on the device on the desk that made her sure the laptop was the product of one of Matsui Enterprise's subsidiaries. Rena instantly frowned.

The Matsui heiress decided to stand up and have a look further. She then realized that no matter how small she thought her cottage was; the room she occupied in was the worst. The whole place was only half her bedroom! Rena saw that a tiny kitchen even tried to fit through, just across the low table, there was a fridge beside the sink and a stove that looked like abandoned for years. Though it was considered rude and discourteous for a person who was raised from well-mannered environment, Rena got curious with the contents of the cabinets above them, as if trying to understand who and what kind of person that had brought her here by just checking.

There was almost nothing except a box of cereal and couple packs of what seemed like snacks she had never seen before, judging from how colorful the wraps were. Rena closed the cabinet shut and decided to check the fridge.

Almost as uninteresting as the cabinets, there were none of groceries instead; a dozen of similar canned juices like on the table filled half of it. The person who owned this small flat must be lazy or just bad at cooking. Rena sighed when she saw a half-eaten ice cream inside the freezer.

Laying her eyes on the other side of the room, across where the low table faced at, there was a small flat screen TV that supposed to be on table, but apparently someone was too indolent to find any that it was put on the floor. The cables attached in the back were just spread around the floor in a disarray manner. In front of the TV there was a set of video player and a stack of DVDs. She noticed some names of Japanese idol groups among them. Judging from how the room was arranged, Rena got hints that the person probably loves watching TV while eating. She suddenly wanted to find out more.

Behind the TV was a large wooden cupboard, the color blended with the floor and the study desk. Rena could see her own reflection in the mirror at its door. She already predicted that this was filled by what that mysterious person probably wearing. And by opening this, could actually determine what kind of person Rena was about to deal with.

The door creaked open, but it wasn't the cupboard's door Rena was about to open, it was the door behind her. A sudden jolt of embarrassment and awkwardness rushed in her veins; as if caught doing something forbidden, while in fact she was about to. She slowly turned her head only to meet a pair of curious eyes stared back at her,

"Oh, you're awake?"

Rena saw a tall figure standing in the doorway. There, the mysterious person she had been curious about finally showed up. She could recognize her face because it was familiar with her fresh returning memories and suddenly the imagery of that person kissing her grazing her mind again.

Not getting any reply from Rena, she proceeded to walk in and closed the door. Then with a loud huff, she put down two plastic bags with a well-known logo printed on it.

"It's hot outside…" she complained the weather as if attempted to start a conversation with the confused Rena. Her short hair was damped. She walked to her desk and pulled the drawer to get a hair band. With a swift move she tied her hair up, showing the back of her neck that was as soaked as her raven mane. Her exposed shoulders were covered in sweat as she only wore a blank tank top under the white crop t-shirt where the young heiress could see a cross necklace over her collarbone. Something that made Rena raised brows was a blonde girl poses nude with her hands covering her body parts printed on it. Couldn't contain her curiosity anymore, she decided to ask,

"So, this place is yours?"

xxx

"I'm sorry, Honey, I can't come tonight."

Though my eyes were focused at my ordered burgers that were being packed by a part-timer high school boy in front of me, my mind couldn't stop worrying about Akane who I was currently talking on the phone with. I was kind of bothered if she were happened to lose interest in me just because I refused her invitation for a coffee.

"No, no. There is no other girl, sweetheart." I noticed the teenager employee glanced at me in oddity when I finished the sentence. Pretending not to see anything, I resumed convincing Akane that I just kind of feeling unwell. It was a lie but there was also the truth. Summer in Japan just killed my mood at doing almost everything and made me wanted nothing more than sleeping under the air conditioner. Moreover, I just had an uninvited guest to take care of.

"No, no. I just need some sleep; you don't have to come over."

"It's all 980 Yen."

"Yes, I'll call you later. I prom-Can I have extra mayonnaise?" I smiled to the now nervous looking boy. He then nodded and brought me an extra pack.

"Sorry, I promise Akane. Yes. Okay. See you later." Hearing the sigh of an old man behind me as he noticed I still haven't handed over the money, I quickly ended the conversation.

Akane was a splendid customer that seemed could burn her money whenever she gets bored. It was all thanks to her I could buy more nice outfits and of course, more for my savings for whatever I would need in the future. Though I knew she might not be the richest person in Nagoya, but I already felt like she was. Simply having dinner or coffee for a romantic talk with her was equal with a day out with two regular customers. I felt like finding the pot of gold in the end of the rainbow! However, where there are great prices, lies the great consequences.

Never had I seen a person who had jealousy level as high as Akane. I always felt that, should she catch me dating with other girl; I would be slapped right at the moment. Here I was ought to combine my sweet talk and seduction two times harder to make sure everything stayed under control and just went as I had planned. Conversely this was easier said than done.

I rushed out the fast food restaurant. The sun was still up and the heat wasn't getting friendlier either. The air conditioner in the diner was nice and made me want to stay longer but more and more hungry customers were dashing in, making the atmosphere getting even nastier along with the smell of food that didn't really challenge my appetite as well. Wiping the sweat on my forehead, I started to walk home.

As I walked, I couldn't help but ponder about the girl who was, probably still sleeping at my place.

I realized that what I had done earlier was considered impolite, especially towards strangers. Nonetheless in a profound way I could say that what I did could be considered heroic. Sadly, I never heard any hero stories about getting slapped after saving someone though. Suddenly I felt sting on my cheek as if getting a fresh slap just like few hours ago.

That was probably her last strength; she just collapsed on me shortly after that. I had a hard time calling a taxi while balancing her body with my shoulders. Her limping limbs and pale skin almost made me believe she was dead anyway, if not because I felt her breathing against my neck. I sighed in relief; she was only tired and needed some rest.

That man in black who wore glasses though, who was he? My mind somehow reconstructed the scene and trying to find any clue and suggestion that come up and might give me a bit of information of what actually happened at the time. I didn't really want to know and butt in on people's problems but since I was aggrieved because of the abrupt incident, I couldn't help but to contemplate.

The old widow who rented the flat next door gave me a smile when I searched for the key to my room. I smiled back at her and her grandson who was still in his kindergarten uniform, about to get into theirs too.

"Jurina-nee!"

I crouched lower so my head is on the same level as his and smiled.

"How's the school today?" I asked cheerfully. He gave me his biggest smile and nodded in fascination.

"Un! We made paper planes and ate chestnut soup together today."

"Sounds fun," I suddenly remembered there were some candies I bought in the convenience store this morning in my shorts pocket. I took them all out, "…do you want some?"

His eyes grew bigger staring at the colorful wraps of the assorted candies in my palm. Without any word he took them all in one go. The old woman smiled,

"Say thanks to Jurina-neesan."

"Un! Thank you Jurina-nee. See you later!" I smiled in return before watching them entering the flat.

Knowing that my entrance door was old and making a loud creaking noise, I opened it slowly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl. But what I found as I went through the door was surprising as a pair of mismatched brown eyes stared back at me.

"Oh, you're awake?"

xxx

She was astonished when I told her my name. I wasn't sure what went wrong but when she didn't reply for about three seconds, I started to worry.

"What's wrong?"

Laughing sheepishly, she grinned, "It's just…we coincidentally shared the family name…"

Now is me who was astonished. Matsui indeed not an uncommon name in Japan, but I never actually met another Matsui other than my family, furthermore we just met in an awkward situation.

"I'm Matsui Jurina anyway."

We sat down in the center of the room, near the low table where the magazines at. I silently watched Jurina unwrapping the plastic bags and pulled out smaller paper bags inside. The savory scent was so tempting I didn't realize my stomach loudly grumble in desperation.

"I'm glad I bought food." My face reddened in an instant for behaving improperly in front of a stranger. She giggled and handed me one of the bag and a cup of what I predicted could be soda, as I saw bubbles on the cup lid.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I spotted her staring at me with a concern look. The fact that she was being so attentive and caring somewhat making me wary about this person. And that was reasonable. I nodded in return.

At this moment, I'd like to have conversation as little as possible with her. Though I was still pissed off at her, I could not let my guard down. I was sure everyone in Matsui Headquarters must be looking for me right now. And to make sure everything was going like the plan, I intended not to spill any personal information with anyone. Even with this girl who practically had saved me in an unusual way. I had to keep my eyes on everybody and tried to blend in to the society as perfect as possible. But I seemed to fail doing the first main rule by telling her my real name. I had to be more careful afterwards.

Before I could unpack to reveal the prize inside as my stomach was waiting in anticipation, I felt Jurina's hand on top of mine, fidgeting. She squeezed it and when I turned to her, I saw a pair of big eyes filled with regret looking at me. She bit her lips hesitantly as if wanting to say something.

"Yes?"

Then suddenly she stood up and bowed. I almost had a heart attack seeing such sudden movements.

"I'm really sorry Matsui-san! Sorry for what I did earlier!"

"Eh?"

I had been trying to avoid this conversation since then as I actually had forgiven her anyway. We were in an urgent situation where thinking clearly was probably the least thing we could do. And to think that she actually succeeded, I didn't know what else could be better than that. I just thought she was quite brilliant. But now when she brought up the topic again, I couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry for kis-"

"It-it's fine." I just didn't want her to finish the sentence that made my brain automatically played the scene again. As a girl who was raised in such overly secured environment where getting in touch with other people than Mom, Yuasa, and Father's gofers was highly prohibited, never had I met a person who had a bodily contact with as close as that. Though I always yearned to meet other people like in the story I read and the dramas I watched every day, I never knew that my first encounter would be happening like that. I did feeling embarrassed but at the same time I couldn't deny the excitement in my stomach.

"No, it really is fine. And please call me Rena." My smile apparently calmed her in an instant. Calling each other's family names when we had the same was just awkward to me. Jurina sat down with a sigh, probably still feeling guilty, she then took my share and helping me arranged them on table and placed the magazines on her desk so I could eat with ease. I mumbled thanks as a return.

"You can call me Jurina as well."

When I laid my eyes on the meal, I realized something. It was true that I never ate out and visited fast food restaurants but I forgot that I knew they sell things I couldn't eat. And I didn't blame Jurina for being ignorant about it. Watching her taking her first bite, I daringly let myself to ask.

"I'm sorry, Jurina. But I can't eat this…"

She immediately froze with the burger still half hung onto her mouth. Her eyes grew bigger questioning me. The reaction of hers was actually quite funny I couldn't help but giggle in sympathy. I explained to her my conditions.

"I see…well let's exchange. You can have my fries then." She took the untouched bun and gave me her pack of fries. But she paused and shook her head.

"No, no. This isn't right. You have to eat properly and two packs of fries isn't a good idea. I should go out now and buy you something." Jurina was about to stand up when I held her hand. She had been so helpful and compassionate to me, I felt culpable if I bothered her any longer.

"I didn't eat much to be honest; I doubt I could finish the two packs." It wasn't a lie. Lately since Yuasa brought me news about my brother and Father's revealed plans, I couldn't help but losing my appetite in a saddening condition to the point I suffered a weight loss. And since that suicide attempt, I never knew how much I could actually eat anymore.

Jurina stared at me in disbelief. She kept insisting to buy me proper food but in the end I managed her to follow at what I said.

As we ate, Jurina turned on the TV. Just like what I thought earlier about her habit, judging from how the table was positioned towards the device. After few channels, she stopped on a certain music show and continued to eat. Apparently she didn't like conversation in supper and since I didn't intend to do any, I just tag along watching the dancing idol group on the TV. However, my mind was worrying about something else.

Where should I go after this? What do I want to do with my life? Those thoughts kept lingering in a sickening way as I saw Jurina's excited face focusing at the idols. I couldn't stay and mooch on other people anymore. The notion of everyone and Father would be after me and knowing that Father always had anything and any way to find me, I knew my attempt to escape from that arranged marriage was useless. Just how far a weak woman like me to be able to keep running away from him? Soon they would easily find me again. Until that time, I would be waiting to survive by my own. I would try my best.

As soon as I started to plan everything, the music show suddenly cut off by a breaking news that usually announced about a sudden accident or latest information of some recent events. But my eyes immediately widened in terror as I saw a portrait of me on the left side of the news reader. I accidentally dropped a piece of fries I was about to eat when I heard they put me on the list of missing people. What was more horror was when they even put a large sum of money in return. Too large you could start a ramen shop in here. My body trembled in horror.

Jurina turned off the TV in an instant. Her eyes broaden in shock. She got up and harshly grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me to the wall; her expression was so unreadable I didn't know what she had in mind after seeing that. But something for sure, I was scared.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

I closed my eyes reflexively as I heard her exclamation. Her raging pant against my face made me didn't dare to look her in the eyes. I was sure she might be getting the wrong idea.

And that was when I finally cried.

Just like that, the buried truth inside my heart burst open and release all the secrets and stories I had been hiding and so desperately trying to forget all the time. I let each moment spewing out without leaving any one bit. I didn't know nor care what Jurina would think about me anymore. I freed all my worries uncontrollably. The fact that I thought I lose my sanity.

"Now I don't know what I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a pair of lean arms wrapped my body. I continued to weep and sob as I felt a soft palm brushed my hair. It was strange that I thought Jurina would mad and kicked me out of her place right away. But what was stranger what she whispered next,

"Stay with me. I'll protect you."

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

"Akane…"

"Hmm?"

I glanced at the woman beside me. My hand slowly stroked her long hair that spread around my chest as she leaned her head on it. She kept running her fingers on my bare stomach, it tickled but I somewhat enjoying the attention.

"I want to ask you something."

No answer from her as she kept playing with my abdomen, so I assumed she let me continuing the talking. The question that always hung onto my lips and rather being forgotten because of many things happened lately in my life, returned when I noticed, as her palm was still on my belly, that Akane wasn't wearing her ring this time. I found it odd and probably the question would be too personal but I was too curious so I decided to just ask her anyway.

"You don't wear your ring today."

That didn't really count as a question and instead, it was a statement. I felt she stopped when I finished the sentence. Shortly after that, I heard a soft giggle from her.

"You know, I'm always amazed with your body…" Akane suddenly shifted and hovered over me. It was kind of obvious my question overstepped her privacy as she was trying to switch the topic. Invading customer's personal space was never been my intention, until today.

"Thank you…" I mumbled quietly. She descended downward and kissed my stomach. I reflexively moaned at the touch. Her skin felt soft against mine which I found surprising that a man would easily let go such a good-looking woman like her. But then again in this world, people really would do anything for money, wouldn't they?

I had been suspicious about this woman lately. Though it was none of my business to know what my client was doing other than the time we made appointments, but Akane's lack of respect of time and the excuses she came up with, frequent sudden cancellations, also her recent habits I noticed about her wedding ring, I somehow couldn't contain my curiosity.

"Are you really divorced?"

That was supposed to be the voice of my inner thoughts but I realized I just whispered it out when I felt her lips making contact with my stomach skin no more.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, I was just…" Akane stared at me in anticipation, quickly I had to think of something that made her think I wasn't doubtful about her upbringing, "…thinking that you're so pretty and…" I cupped my hand on her cheek and stroke the flawless skin tenderly, "…wondering why your ex-husband d-"

"That's enough…" Her index finger treacherously made its way to my lips, sealing the unfinished deceit shut.

"…right now, please only think about me" I stared at her obediently and gently nodded.

Though they only come and go, I valued my clients much. Even if my work was only to wait at home for giving outcalls, this job made me acknowledge the world more. Meeting new people in different and interesting backgrounds and nurtures somewhat challenged me in a remarkable way. Through this too I could understand people's pain, by just listening to their problems. Loneliness, seclusion, sorrow, anger, grief, you name it. I felt satisfied when I knew I could help to at least forget their problems though just for a moment. I helped them to ease their troubled mind and soul to feel the "love" they needed.

"Such beautiful curves, do you work out?" she moved again to lay a kiss on my shoulder, breaking my short reverie.

"W-well, if you count jogging." I groaned softly as her lips nibbled my ear. Her warm breaths assaulted my now sensitive skin in rhythmic movements. She withdrew from my ear and bit her lips. I saw hunger in her eyes as she gave me a glint of seduction. Tucking her stray of locks to her ear, I gazed at her naked body up and down for a moment before sneering in temptation,

"Looks like someone is ready for round two."

xxx

It was only darkness.

She was standing in what appeared to be a shadowy hallway engulfed in murky atmosphere. The sensation the room gave her was chilling to the bone for an indistinguishable reason. Standing still, the girl managed to figure out the material she had been stepping on; it was a crystal clear floor made from polished glass. Unintentionally she caught a pale face staring back from beneath. The face was horrifyingly gruesome, as if losing the soul within. The eyes were dark filled with emptiness, wrinkles under the pair of orbs declaring the amount of sadness the face's owner had been bore. Whoever looked at that face must be feeling depressed in a matter of time; just like her now, staring at her own reflection.

Out of the blue, there were voices. She heard women's, then men's, children's, and seemingly old people's. They seemed to be in sync, chanting the same sentence she couldn't apprehend at first, almost like a gospel. Her eyes widened when suddenly the loudest voice in the choir echoed the span, reverberating inside her head, the voice of her Father, the voice of a man she had been holding grudge against at,

"MATSUI RENA!"

Matsui Rena gasped in shock as her body shook in sudden retreat from her dream. She had a death grip around the blanket as if not letting it to fall. The girl desperately struggle for breath she could muster, another night just consumed her sanity again.

"A dream…?"

The heiress sighed as she realized the other company wasn't in the place where she should be, after glancing at the wall clock. It was three in the morning.

"Jurina…"

It's already a week after her escape and things weren't going as smoothly as she had predicted. Though the other Matsui always switched channels every time the news updates about missing people coming up, the same nightmares that came and haunted her sleep every night made her heart twisted in despair and her stomach churn in anguish. There was always something nagging inside her head that pledging her to just come back and be a good girl her father had wanted her to be. Yet her instincts kept telling her to stay and pursue her liberation.

Unable to go back to sleep, Rena switched the lights on and tried to buy time with whatever she could do at the moment. Ever since Jurina let her stay in her place, Rena didn't dare to step out an inch from the entrance, therefore she had to get used to the place which at first she had an aversion to live in. The small bathroom that only consisted of a tiny of what Jurina called with a tub, which she could only sit and fold her legs in order to fit in, and a stool, a toilet and small cabinet beside the shower. The situation which only made her see nothing but tiled walls made Rena wonder if she actually is a claustrophobic.

With Rena not being able to go out, she could only help Jurina with the chores of cleaning which she carried out on daily basis. She didn't matter as she used to do it back then she still lived in the cottage. Thus the whole place wasn't too big for Rena could handle as she was too, doing this because of her gratitude towards the other Matsui.

Her eyes laid on the closed laptop on the table. Rena didn't remember what motives initiate her to perturb other people's privacy but here she was, turning on the device and stared at the desktop wallpaper of what appeared to be a picture of puppies. Soon she found out that the flat area was surrounded with a wireless fidelity connection, Rena started to surf in.

It looked like Jurina hadn't really turned off the laptop and just putting it in a hibernate situation. The minimized window showed a home page of what seemed to be a personal blog. Uncertain of what she was doing, Rena started reading.

"Escort?"

There was a profile picture in the page that Rena sure it was Jurina's, a line of mobile phone number also written on the side of it. Basked in vagueness, Rena didn't know why she felt slightly embarrassed reading the whole page. After a quick read of few paragraphs, she happened to read between the lines and started blushing for no particular reason. She scrolled it down more and found other photos of the other Matsui, posing in different outfits. Few of them were a bit provocative. Rena hadn't really taken good look at Jurina's face before but after seeing these photos she had to admit her savior was really stunning no matter how she looked at it.

Now Rena began to understand why Jurina never come home at night and why she always found her fell asleep on the floor in the morning. At first she thought Jurina was having sleepover at her friends' house just like what she always said when leaving the place. That reminded Rena to the conversation she had with her few days ago,

"_Eh, you're leaving again?" Seeing the other Matsui was busy picking her clothes, Rena couldn't help but ask. It was half past ten at night when a normal girl like her wouldn't go out unless there was something she needs to buy in nearby convenience store. _

"_Yeah, but I'll be back tomorrow morning. The stir-fried vegetables I just bought it's on the table, please help yourself."_

_Rena mumbled a thank you although she wasn't quite hungry at the moment. Ever since Jurina let her stay in her place, Rena noticed the daily routine the younger girl was doing. It was always the same; she would disappear during the day and coming back with a handful of lunch and dinner. There were quiet moments between them as Rena herself wasn't used talking to people and didn't really want to initiate the conversation. Jurina too, she rather busy with her phone so Rena wouldn't dare to bother whatever business the younger girl was engaged in. However, that didn't mean Rena wasn't eager to talk to her savior at all. She just hadn't found the right time to do so._

"_I'm sorry, Jurina."_

"_Yes?" the latter diligently sorted the clothes in her hand, being indecisive of what to wear. _

"_Could it be…you always go out at night because I'm taking your bed?" Rena hesitantly asked. She was always been curious about this as the matter of fact that there was only one bed and Jurina didn't own any Japanese sleeping mat. In addition, sleeping on the wooden floor wasn't a good option either. _

_Jurina laughed._

"_Of course not. Well, actually I don't sleep much in that bed. So, I'm happy it has a dweller now, haha."_

"You must be working, huh?" Rena sighed as she came back to reality. Staring at the younger Matsui's photo in the page, she began wondering what kind of person Jurina was. As they rarely talked, there were speculations and theories coming up in Rena's head at the moment.

Working as an escort girl in such young age, must be tough for her, Rena thought. She probably came from poor family with an unpleasant background that made her having this kind of life, while normal girls in her age should be studying in university, going out for a karaoke with friends, pursuing her dream and having fun. Suddenly Rena felt like she was the luckiest person on earth.

"_Ehh 27?! You look so young!" Jurina's eyes bulged out while chewing on an omelette. _

"_I take that as a compliment? Thank you though."_

"_No, no. You really do!"_

_Gulping the last piece of radish in her mouth, Rena returned the question._

"_Ah, I just turned 21 this year. Do you want more soy sauce?" Jurina was about to add more to her own bowl but she decided to offer Rena first._

"_No, thank you. And you look really mature…" _

"_Now, that's a compliment."_

_They both laughed._

Rena decided to leave the laptop like the previous state, not wanting the other party to find out she had just trespassed into her personal belonging. She went back to bed, waiting for the memory of her nightmare to clear from her mind. Even so, it took a considerable while for her to get back to sleep.

xxx

I woke up with a pain in my neck.

This probably sounds ridiculous but I wasn't used to sleep on my stomach while I was actually sleeping like a rock not moving one inch last night. Faintly I heard voice of a woman talking in the other side of the room. I turned my back only to find that Akane was nowhere in the room, and in the bed. So it must be her on the phone with whoever it was in the bathroom.

Yawning a little, the first thing my hand reached out for was my mobile phone which was hidden under the pillow. Squinting my still sleepy eyes, I deliberately read the incoming messages. What made me wide awake in an instant wasn't some boring messages from former clients who wanted a morning call; it was the row of numbers in the corner of the screen.

"Rena!"

I cursed myself for the foolishness I had done this morning. The numbers showed me it was 9 in the morning which means I was two hours late to go home when I should be. First thing that came up in my mind was to apologize to the new occupant in my place for the late breakfast. Since a week ago, my daily schedule had changed from the time when I decided to give her my place as her hideout. I didn't complain about this new duty of buying extra food and going back home more frequent than I did before since I knew these all would be worth it in the right time. Because nothing goes for free in this world.

The bathroom door creaked open, revealing Akane in a white towel while still talking on the phone. She probably heard my small scream before and decided to check me out, I waved and gave a faint smile at her as a good morning greeting before watching her threw a silent kiss with a wink at me as a reply. The scenery of her who seemingly had just taken a bath where I could see her half damp hair and her curves perfectly wrapped tightly was amazingly gorgeous. I couldn't help but budging my index finger, gesturing her to come to the bed.

"Fukuoka? When are you going to come home then?" with the phone still attached to her ear, she walked towards me with a smile. I got up and took her hand to welcome her, bringing it to my lips. She blushed and stuttered a bit when I purposely kissed her hand while staring at her eyes in passionate gaze. From my past experiences, women tend to have their mood escalated for a whole day if they get romantic treatment like this in the morning.

"Y-yes. U-umm, can we talk again later? Yeah. Yes. I do too. Bye."

Akane threw the phone to the bed and clung her arms to me. I gave her a slight kiss on her cheek and moved aside. Then I shifted so I could embrace her from behind. I felt her twitched when I naughtily whispered things to her ear,

"Was that…your husband?" I asked jokingly.

"Y-what? No! I've told you I'm divorced." Without changing my witty tone, I continued teasing her.

"But it doesn't matter if that's your husband though…" I put my chin on her shoulder.

"What are you trying to say, Jurina?"

"Nope, it's just…" I paused to blow a breath to her neck; it was fun seeing her shivered in pleasure like this, "being together with someone who is hiding her actual relationship is kind of sexy. Especially…let's say…a married woman?"

"I-I'm not hiding anything!" she tried to break free from my embrace; I giggled and decided to stop teasing her.

She was terrible at lying, obviously. Actually I hugged her like this so I could know who she was talking with without being suspected of eavesdropping. And just like my prediction, I faintly heard voice of a man. Surely it was her husband and they haven't divorced yet. This one client was undeniably interesting.

I had some experiences with married customers before so but the most exciting part about this was Akane is the first married client who hid her relationship from me when she actually didn't have to. Clients' background was the least I could care about since my priority was my service and how they wanted to be treated. However, I was curious about her reason behind this; I made sure I would find it out later. But for now there was a hungry stomach waiting to be fed and I couldn't care less about.

"I have to leave now." I buried my face to her neck, puckered my lips and pretending to be sad. The smell of her shampoo was way much better than her perfume.

"Ehh, so fast?"

"Yeah, just some personal stuff."

"Want me to help you with it? I have much time."

"No, it's fine. It's just some shopping."

"Can I go with you? I also have something to buy."

I couldn't argue more if she kept insisting like this. Despite the fact that she would be willingly to pay everything which put me to a benefit if I asked her to tag along, I didn't want her to find out my actual address since it was kind of overstepping the ethic code I made for myself. Also, actually for I was being secretive for private things was because of some former clients who became passionately obsessive with me as if forgotten who I was to them to begin with. And I didn't want Akane to find out someone who had been on the national news all week was secretly hiding in my place. That would be destroying my whole plan. However, I hummed an agreement and decided to leave this matter later on.

Sighing as the heat mercilessly assaulted my still tired body, I walked lazily while carrying two plastic bags of complete sets of Japanese breakfast. Eel dishes are considered too fancy for my standard even though I had quite large sum of money to buy some. Having Akane to come along without a doubt wasn't a bad idea.

The bus came, and in about ten minutes we reached the busy shopping district where Akane wanted to go in the first place. I couldn't really say I didn't like places where there were crowds, but the district happened to be full of people when we arrived. I felt like going home immediately without doing any shopping.

A small promotional cartoonish poster in front of a certain bakery shop caught my attention. The picture was colorful with a caricature of a little man wearing patisserie outfit and looking happily pointing at what seem to be melon bread, when I saw the word in katakana decorating the rest of the space of it, I knew I was right.

"Wait, I think I'm going to buy some of this." I pointed at the deliciously looking sketch. Akane nodded and waited outside.

I intended to buy Rena some sweet treats as an apology for being late. Actually it almost felt like I agreed to own a lost pet but forgot to feed for days and I couldn't help but buying extra food to prevent it from dying of malnutrition. Even though in fact I quite worried seeing how thin she looked.

"_Are you a vegetarian?"_

_Rena shook her head, "I just hate meat. I don't like eating them." _

"_That's bad, we can't eat spaghetti with meatballs together then…"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because that's my favorite dish!"_

"_Ah, I feel bad now." She giggled._

Though we didn't talk much, we usually had small conversations like that. To be honest, it had been a real pleasure for me to have these light conversations when I didn't have to pretend to be someone else and just carried along the topics about daily activities I rarely had. I somewhat felt like home.

That went well actually, I tried for her to remain calm and feeling safe under my protection. The reward her family offered was tempting but I had to keep things serene and made her sure being with me is the right choice before I found a right time to hand her out. Therefore I wouldn't do anything that made her feeling insecure and having her way out again. Hence I needed to figure out how to make her feeling comfortable being around me.

"Let's go." I poked Akane who was busy texting from her phone. Was that her husband again? I wondered.

"Eh? You're done?" She quickly closed the device shut and put it back to her bag when she caught me attempting to peek at it.

"What? Your husband is going to go to Fukuoka for a business trip?" the mischievous side of me returned in time I didn't plan it. Akane stuttered in an instant, trying to answer me in the most proper manner she could go. I kissed her cheek and smiled,

"Just kidding!"

We walked out the district, to take a bus from here back to Sakae. I intended to part from here and went home immediately. As I thought about any lie I could use to prevent Akane from walking me home, I felt a head lean on my shoulder.

"Hnnn…"

"What is it?" I asked softly. She leaned closer and circled her arm around mine, nuzzling herself like a cat.

"I wish we could stay like this, forever…"

The sentence that sounded tedious to me, as I often heard it thousand times, becoming more like something I had to automatically answer with a gentle refusal, however I remained silent at the moment.

What I couldn't comprehend is, when they decided to contact the numbers on my blog, shouldn't they know and realize that anything so called "love" would not going to happen between me and them as my presence was only a temporary, giving them provisional emotions and experiences they couldn't get from reality?

What I was doing for living wasn't as easy as it sounded. I had faced couple of former obsessive and possessive customers who most likely would trap me in their chamber or secret basement and do things I wouldn't dare to imagine to me. I almost got raped once, being followed on my way home though they failed because I can ran faster that they could imagine, had my hair pulled and physically harassed when I insisted to walk out their door because they forced me to stay longer than the contract without paying the extra fee afterwards, or if they were not quite crazy to chase me over, though sex was the least thing in my job, they would harass me in bed; biting, scratching, and other rough activities I don't want to recall. Hence I always being extra selective about the calling clients and also liked to keep my real identity personal.

I actually considered joining a certain agency where my safety could be guaranteed but then again it made me shiver how they possibly would take away my freedom and forced me to work at time I'm not in the mood to, and I would have a set boss where rules are essential. And I hated rules because I'm an independent person who has high free will to fight for. For this reason I deemed joining an agency has more drawbacks than benefits of working alone.

The pavement to the bus stop was quiet as I didn't see many people around, much of a contrast from the shopping district we just visited. Akane hummed a tone that probably her favorite song, we walked like a married couple since I let her nestle around me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt a rough grab on my shoulder, strong enough to make my body turned over. The culprit was appeared to be a man in his thirty, wearing a pair of suit pants and a white long sleeved shirt that rolled onto his elbows, revealing a pair of masculine arms which explained the strength of the touch he just gave me. I was a bit scared seeing the unexplainable look on his face. He looked extremely angry.

"AKANE!"

The said woman even tightly wrapped her arms around me; I could feel her trembling for a particular reason I didn't understand. But that must be something related with the man as he seemed to be an acquaintance of Akane. For a brief moment, an idea just popped in my head which could be possibly determines who he was.

"Mr. Takayanagi?" I asked firmly, not wanting to look weak though I was actually scared.

Just right after I finished saying his name, a punch landed on my stomach, followed by a blazing sore in my cheek as his muscular fist hit me mercilessly. I fell down in an instant, losing balance, taking Akane with me. My sight went blur all of sudden and I felt like the orange juice and toast I had this morning slowly went up to my throat. Then I heard someone screamed.

"Enough! It's enough, she's just a girl!"

This was something I never predicted would be happening. An encounter with her husband was likely to happen but not this way. Nobody ever hit me like this, let alone my Dad who threw me away years ago. I tasted a coppery drip in my mouth; it was the taste of humiliation and disappointment.

"Jurina! Jurina!" Akane shook my body in tears. The blood dripped staining my clothes I could taste nothing but the crimson liquid. I wanted to vomit.

I've had enough of harassment and pestering deeds people throw at me. Since I was a kid I knew my parents never wanted me, especially Dad. When I'm turning into a teen people bullied me at school. Then when finally I'm an adult, I had to face same horrible things again. And now, I got beaten and knocked down for something I couldn't be put at fault. I just wanted to end this.

"Let go!" with all energy I could muster; I snapped Akane's hand and stood up. In the corner of my eyes, I could see the man still have the anger look but not as burning as before. I hereby took the fallen shopping bags I carried and glared at the woman who now looked scared of me and her husband.

"Don't call me again, Akane."

I heard her screaming my name times when I walked away as fast as I could. Spitting blood I had in my mouth, I didn't look back to check her out or anything, I kept walking. They both shouted at each other and I heard Akane cried. Once I turned at an intersection where I couldn't be seen nor hearing their voices again, I quickly ran to catch the bus.

All the way home people gave me peculiar stares which I predicted was going to happen. I couldn't help but shrugged it off and staring out the window, avoiding their questioning eyes. A middle aged woman looked extremely concern seeing my condition and decided to sit beside me and started asking explanations.

"It's okay, I just fell down." I replied with my most uninterested tone. Hoping that she would leave me alone but what happened was the opposite. I was saved by the conductor who announces my stop. Without trying to be polite or anything, I just got up and walked past by, leaving the still staring people in silence.

My flat was in third floor. To get there I should walked using iron spiral stairs which supposedly functioned as emergency exit since the broken old elevator was still under construction. I had a hard time going my way to my room, agonizing in every step. The side of my stomach where it got hit was really painful I couldn't help but frown and bit my lower lip to endure the internal bruise I probably had.

Once I got in, my sight got blurred again all of sudden. And the next thing I knew, I let out an excruciating sound as my stomach couldn't bear it anymore and I vomited on the clean wooden floor of my room. Then I heard a woman shrieking,

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

"Ouch!"

"Ah, I'm sorry! Close your eyes again…"

Matsui Jurina muffled her cries when her bluish skin got in touch with the soaked cotton. The tangy scent of the alcohol invading her nostrils in an unpleasant way she had to hold her breath whenever it drew near. The liquid made her skin burn and the bruise stung even more. Matsui Rena, the one who heartlessly pretended not to hear the escort's pleading, kept going with the task of cleaning her damaged face.

"There, all done now. Stay still, I'm going to put this on."

The younger girl glanced at the one who sat on the bedside, fumbling through the medical kit to find some band-aid. She wore loose white night gown which a little bit see-through so Jurina could see the black bra underneath, tightly wrapping the girl's slender figure. She wondered if Rena felt comfortable wearing her clothes since many of them were quite revealing, much unfit for Rena as Jurina thought she was the conservative type. But she had to admit Rena look really good in it.

Before she could open her mouth to talk, Rena's dainty fingers gently grazed the corner of her lips, stroking the cut flesh; Jurina couldn't help but twitch when the cool moist structure of the band-aid making contact with her burning skin.

The long haired girl pitied the one who had just thrown up in the doorway moments ago. She was in the middle of reading magazines when Jurina groaned behind her while making her way in. Rena instantly stood up and stared at her condition in terror as she attempted to guide her to bed. The left side of her face was badly beaten it made her left eye squint as her cheek plumped and battered with bruise. Rena noticed her lips were cut and she could see the stain of blood from her mouth, painting her teeth crimson. That explained the slight mixture of red she saw in the vomit on the floor. Rena couldn't help but wonder what kind of person could give such strong blow to a girl like this. She was more thinking about the motive behind it.

Rena faintly smiled before stood up, as if praising her own work for relieving the other girl's pain though just a bit. Jurina wanted to say her gratitude but her lips too stiffen to move so she could only give a stare as a reply. She saw the older girl made her way to the entrance door and when she realized the heiress was about to clean up the mess she unintentionally made, Jurina immediately felt bad and tried to get up,

"Ren-ugh!"

A jolt of pain was sent from her abdomen to the veins in her body at the time she attempted to sit up, knocked Jurina down in an instant. Frowning as the pain still lingering, Jurina grabbed the edge of her t-shirt and rolled up to her lower chest. There, she witnessed a blackish blue mark in the size of a tomato decorating her toned abdomen. Jurina gave a slightest touch and hissed when the same sensation she just felt returned. She recalled how everything happened too fast before her eyes when the man drove his fist into the pit of her stomach she couldn't dodge nor move beforehand. The younger Matsui sighed and stared at Rena who was mopping the floor, while trying to defect her worries about the possibility of the older girl to dislike the task and feeling uncomfortable as she was raised in a wealthy family where doing such activity is like a taboo. Jurina just didn't want herself to owe Rena any favor that made her cancel the whole plan because of that. Hence she needed to be the opposite so she could make the other girl be in debt instead, so the process of handing her back to her family would be an easy piece to do. However, with her current condition, Jurina pessimistically thought her plan would somehow work out.

Matsui Rena just realized it was almost noon and she had not eaten anything since last night when her stomach grumbled asking to be fed. Done with the cleaning, she picked up the fallen plastic bags Jurina dropped back then and peeked inside. The sweet and flavorful scent from it made her even hungry. She put down the bags on the low table where they both usually ate and because it was a neither huge nor heavy one, Rena pushed it all the way nearing the bed. Jurina could only watch her actions in awe.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah, this? I did this so you can eat with ease."

"Thank you. But I can eat b-ugh!" The second attempt of getting up went fail completely. Rena bitterly smiled at her, showing compassion. It was kind of touching seeing the younger girl still trying to handle everything by herself though she barely able to do any in that condition, Rena thought.

"See? Don't push yourself." Rena sat on the bedside and moved Jurina's pillow to the headbed so Jurina would be able to eat, "Can you shift a bit?" Jurina said nothing and decided to follow what the older girl said. She was amazed with the diligence and simplicity the heiress was showing, far from she had expected from a person who was raised by a high-class family. And of course, different from dozen girls she had slept with. However, she liked to keep that idea for herself.

Rena put out the box-shaped containers from the bags and surprised after finding out the strangeness in them,

"Aren't they expensive?"

The older Matsui referred to the boxes. The similar takeout meals Jurina always bought for them were usually something modest and packed in disposable polystyrene boxes. However these were what appeared to be something made from lacquerware, vastly something unusual from what called with takeouts.

"I didn't pay for it. Oh and the dishes are meant to be kept anyways, that's why." Obviously other than the already costly entrée inside, the high price wasn't for nothing but the boxes.

"Amazing, I thought they didn't use this anymore for takeouts since 1980 because of its price…"

"Well, things are going differently for some authentic Japanese restaurants for foreigners. I heard it's because many of them asked the restaurant where to buy such classic tableware to be kept as souvenirs. And so the marketing idea works at its best and yeah…but I think the price is worth it." Jurina explained fluently as if forgetting the stiffness and she felt around her mouth. Seeing the older girl nodded in amazement, Jurina smiled in her head. If it wasn't because of her past experiences of having connections with upper-class women she wouldn't acknowledge any of interesting facts like this. However, this reminded her of Takayanagi Akane again and her taste buds felt bitter all of sudden.

"Ah…" Rena happened to notice where the sweet scent came from. She took it out and got surprised as she never saw something like that before. The bread's outer crust resembled cantaloupe, which is a rock melon, at one glance it looked like pineapple as well.

"That's for you."

"For me? Really? Thank you…"

"Come on, try it." Jurina tried to smile though it was hard since her cut lips still weren't used getting movements. Rena was about to undo the plastic wrap when she realized something,

"But there's only one…is it really okay?"

"Of course, I bought it just for you anyway." Jurina felt like laughing seeing the other Matsui hesitating but at the same time her eyes were sparkling with want like that. Rena said the usual Japanese expression of gratitude before a meal then cautiously took a bite on the crisp dough side and chewed deliberately. She then paused a little and her eyes widened while trying to comprehend the foreign sensation in her taste buds.

"You like it?" the short haired girl quite worried seeing Rena didn't take any more bite after her first attempt.

"This is amazing! I've never eaten something like this." Not knowing whether it was just her being hungry or the bread was indeed really good, Rena thought she could only eat this in her entire life.

"I'm glad you do. It's called melon bread."

"Melon? This doesn't taste like melon at all…" the custard filling in her mouth didn't contain anything nor did smell like melon which made her ponder. Then when she saw how the bread looked like, she came with a speculation, "…could it be because of the shape?"

"That's right!"

The sight of Rena munching the bread happily made Jurina smile without any particular reason. Showing something new to the older girl somehow brought herself a pleasure. The way Rena reacted to new things made Jurina, though she had not admitted it yet; somehow want to take the heiress out of the room, discovering things of the outside world. However, went back and forth with her heart, she intended to keep things this way and stick with the plan.

Rena, overwhelmed with the new deliciousness she never had, almost forgetting the other company was in pain and also probably hungry. She put down the delectable treat and began unpacking the boxes, which was another surprise to her, was a set of _unaju, _elegant version of_ unadon_. Based on the book she read, eel becomes really rare in summer and often comes with a relatively high price. Rena took one of the boxes and sat on the bedside, ignoring the questioning stare from the younger girl.

"What are you doing?" Jurina couldn't contain her curiosity when Rena scooped the rice and a small tidbit of the grilled eel with the chopsticks. What was even odder was when the older girl drove the mouthful nearing her lips.

"Empty stomach is not good."

"I can eat by myself, just give me the box." The escort confidently refused. Besides, she was in condition where she still could eat without any help from others. In addition, Jurina was still surprised with all the gentle treatment from someone she thought wouldn't be able to. However, the other Matsui chose to insist.

"This way you don't have to move your body too much. Did you use the spiral stairs?"

The short haired girl said nothing and nodded. The stairs were steep and it made her abdomen feel like being twisted in every movement. After a moment of silence, she finally let the heiress to feed her.

"…tasty." Jurina silently muttered.

xxx

Matsui Jurina kept running. Though she didn't know where to, she kept sprinting to be as far as possible from the person behind her, who was also running to her. No matter how she tried to blend in the crowd of students in the cafeteria, that person seemed always to be able to find her. Desperate enough, she decided to run upstairs and cursing herself knowing the fact that escaping to the school rooftop would just make everything worse. She felt a harsh grip on her wrist.

"Why are you running away?"

"Because you won't understand!"

"Is the answer still same?"

"Yes!"

"But, I really love you! I really do Jurina-chan!"

The way the boy called and addressed her intimately with her given name and _–chan_ irked her.

"And I don't. Just give up already." She felt the grapple became stronger by seconds and it started to hurt her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"I know you love me too. You saved me, right!"

"Quit dreaming." He suddenly pushed Jurina to the wall, pinned each of her arms above her head.

"You're mine."

The girl suddenly felt anger boiling inside her, how the boy became so persistent really vexing her to the bone. Without thinking twice, she spat on the guy's face.

"Let. Go."

A displeased smile appeared in his face, following by laughter, a hysteric and manically ones. He wiped his face and dunked his head to Jurina's ear, whispering,

"I'll make your family pay for this."

Jurina lightly gasped as the school rooftop suddenly changed into a dim room. Shortly after her eyes became accustomed with the lack of light, she sighed in pleasant knowing she was still in her flat and the scene she saw was only a dream. Her reality drifted in and out as the grasp felt fairly real on her skin, giving her goose bumps in an instant.

It was the first time she dreamt something like this. The dream which was not merely a random event filled with random people doing random activities, this was a dream where her subconscious refused to erase the scenes she always considered never exist, replaying a part of her unwanted past again.

Trying to clear off her mind, Matsui Jurina glanced at a body that lay beside her. It was so close their skin touched each other. Unease washed her as she was the one making the pale woman sleep in such discomfort, trying to fit in together with her in a bed. However, seeing how soundly Rena was asleep, Jurina felt relieved.

The more she stared at the other party, the more she discovered something interesting as she never got bodily contact to the heiress as close as this before. Though the room was dim as the only source of light was from the street lamps outside which went through the curtained windows, Jurina found that Rena's skin was gleaming pale bright. It was almost perfectly unblemished except for a mole on her left cheek. But apart from that, it was flawless.

"_Please don't mind me. Your condition deserves a better sleep for now." That was the older Matsui's answer when Jurina offered a share of the mattress as the night fell. _

"_So do you. The floor gets really cold at night, you know."_

_Rena said nothing and pondered, thinking twice about the short haired girl's proposal._

"_You feel awkward? Relax, I won't bite." Jurina said lightheartedly with a cheeky grin. The truth was, Rena indeed felt awkward as she was never in the state of sleeping side-by-side with someone other than her Mom. And that was like 21 years ago._

"_Um, more than that how is your stomach feeling?" Rena averted the topic, hiding her embarrassment for being a timid individual._

"_A little better, though it's painful when I turned over. So I guess it can't be helped I have to sleep straightly like this."_

"_Can I see it?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Can I see your stomach? It looks agonizing." Rena repeated her question as she felt the actual worry for the escort. Jurina rolled up her shirt again and the heiress could see the gruesome mark Akane's husband had left on the toned curves for an indistinctive reason._

"_Oh my, you should apply some ointment..."_

"_I think I have one in the drawer, will you please?"_

_Rena was in the middle of searching the salve tube inside the said drawer when her eyes locked on a small glass bottle on the corner, stuck between a stack of makeup equipments. The bottle was just as tiny as her pinky finger, with a weird combination of random numbers and letters printed on it. What made her curious was the liquid that seemed to be merely clear water which is something strange to be kept as if an eau de toilette. However, at this point where she hardly knew anything about cosmetics, she simply thought it was one of them. _

"_This?" the heiress lifted a black tube where 'Pain Relieving Cream' was written on it. Jurina nodded._

_There was a hesitating moment between two of them of who should applying it when they didn't have to be. Nevertheless, seeing the confused Rena, Jurina grinned in anticipation,_

"_Please?"_

"_Eh, is that okay?"_

"_Of course."_

_Jurina hissed as Rena's slender fingers ran on the battered surface. The ointment gave her skin a pleasant feeling though the pressure the heiress' fingers made her lightly jolt in ache. Losing herself to the task, the older Matsui didn't realize she was being stared since then._

"_You seem to know much about medical treatment."_

"_I read books a lot. It's not that extraordinary though."_

"_Weren't you bored?"_

"_I was sometimes, but there's nothing I could do to help it."_

"_If I could, I would take you outside." Jurina voiced the tone she always used to seduce her clients. Rena said nothing. _

_Carefully applying the ointment, Rena quietly observed that the girl she was taking care of had well-toned body contours, questioningly pondering whether it was for the sake of her career or she just plainly gifted with such good-looking appearance. However, deep down where the escort wouldn't acknowledge, as a mature woman she actually felt envious._

_As if struck by something unseen, Jurina suddenly felt the urge to talk to the other girl. With the inquisitiveness that came out from nowhere, the younger Matsui wanted to learn more about the quiet girl who seemed to always hold back and restraining herself from saying whatever she had in mind. It came to Jurina that first, she wanted to confess about her unusual way of living._

"_To tell you the truth…I'm actually not a good person." Jurina started the conversation when Rena had done with the task yet remained seated on the bedside._

"_You wouldn't save me if you are."_

_The escort couldn't tell her actual motive for that._

"_No, it's just…I'm doing things that couldn't be classified as good."_

"_Such as?"_

"_I'm sleeping with women for money."_

"_I know."_

_Rena internally gasped as she responded to the statement reflexively. That way the short haired girl would know she had done something rude by silently peeping around to her personal space. On the other hand, Jurina too, was astonished hearing that yet remained calm as she couldn't comprehend whether she had to laugh or being angry. Before she even voiced out her bewilderment, the older Matsui bowed deeply._

"_I didn't mean to browse around your laptop! My apologize!"_

"_No, it's okay. I understand you are bored. But next time, don't do anything like that again." Jurina, though she felt she should be irritated, strangely she didn't at all. When her customers silently perused into her private belongings as her mobile phone and purse, she would likely to snap out and walk out the door._

"_And as you can see, this, was the result of dealing with married clients." The younger girl continued as if the laptop thing was never happened._

"_Do you get that often?"_

"_I would quit if I do. Getting beaten makes me ugly and no one would want to date an ugly being. This is my first time. I should be more careful from now on."_

"_So is that a reason for not being a good person?"_

"_As how society judges, yes."_

"_Society is naïve. Your job is to comfort people, not the opposite. Though the side effect is you probably hurt the husbands indirectly, but that's natural because we are all fools. As long as you don't hurt other people intentionally without a comprehensible reasoning and regrets, I don't see that as bad."_

_Jurina had started liking the way Matsui Rena think. It also surprised her she actually could talk this much._

"_But in the past…I've hurt people once. Intentionally."_

"_We are all done that in life. Isn't that why humans are blessed with the words of 'forgive' and 'apologize'?"_

Jurina realized she had been staring at the pale face for a whole minute, listening to the calm breathing. Unconsciously her fingers made its way to Rena's cheek, brushing the strand of hair that fall covering her closed eyes and tucking to her ear. As she finally could see the face of the heiress clearly, her heart skipped a beat and it gave her a kind of nice, warm sensation around her stomach.

_What is this feeling…?_

xxx

A day had passed and Jurina's patience ran out, so did the food. The convenience store was only ten minutes by walking from her flat but with her current condition, though it was a lot better than before, was something impossible to do.

"I'll do it."

Hearing the older Matsui wanted to volunteer herself, Jurina automatically refused.

"I can put on a hat and flu mask, if it's only a little shopping. I'm sure everything will be okay."

"That's true, but…" Jurina pondered how risky it would be.

After a little argumentation, Rena finally stepped out the building for the first time since her escape. Nervously walking, she breathed deeply. The summer air felt different and somehow calmed her in an instant. Inside her heart she was jumping in excitement when she finally able to see normal daily activities she only could see in the books and television. The sight of students bringing their backpack and chattering each other happily about the upcoming summer holiday, fruits and vegetables shop being opened, people cycling or simply walking around, gave her a blast which if she took the mask off, she would be receiving stares for smiling widely all the way to the store.

Meanwhile, at that time the younger Matsui impatiently wondering whether the map she drew was quite clear for Rena to read.

While she was waiting for the food to be heated, a small child rushed his way to the counter, accidentally bumped at Rena's legs and fell down on his butt. The heiress immediately crouched lower to grab the hand of whom seemingly to be a five year old boy. She rolled down her flu mask a bit, revealing most of her face to him,

"Are you okay?" Rena asked in soft voice, the boy didn't cry and nodded. A second after that, an old woman came and apologized to Rena for the hassle. Rena learned that the boy was probably her grandson. The heiress smiled and rolled the mask to hide her face again.

xxx

A group of men in black walked down the pavement with a handful of papers in each of their hands. The oldest in the group who had a special emblem on his suit which differed him from the others, looked hesitant. Worry and fretfulness were showed in his eyes behind the thin-framed glasses as he glanced at his watch for the nth time. Not long after that, an old woman with a kindergarten boy walked passing by them. The man in glasses politely greeted in his most decent voice.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Do you happen to know this person?"

The old woman squinted her aged eyes seeing the paper the man was showing, the same paper all four men were holding. The face of a woman in her late-twenties was printed large in it including some details written underneath. As she recalled the weaken memory from her old brain, she shook her head when she failed to remember any, she simply stated she never met the girl nor having seen her face. Or so she believed.

"That Onee-san!"

Every pair of eyes turned to the boy who joined looking at the paper.

"Onee-san?"

"Un! We just met at the convenience store. She was pretty and kind and her long hair was shiny!" Everyone was wordlessly listening to the child's innocent testimony. Clearly nobody would consider a small kid could tell a lie.

Other man in black with spiky hair nudged the man in glasses,

"Yuasa-san. What do you think?"

Despite the fact that the boy's statement was true or not, the man called Yuasa was washed in relief knowing that after weeks, their search attempt wasn't fruitless. With this little piece of information, he didn't know whether he had to be happy or sad knowing that he was the one who let his Mistress eloping with someone and hereby after that, receiving an order to take her back home before time is running out. As a dedicated man, he would never betray his Master. But as a man who had lived with someone who he already considered as a daughter because he failed to have any, he just couldn't stomach seeing her living in a miserable life being controlled like a toy. Thinking hard of what is best he could do, Yuasa took a deep breath,

"Rena-sama couldn't be far from here."

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

It was in the late of August when the summer heat gradually faded away and the wind became stronger as the humidity is always getting higher as the autumn comes. It's also been a month since I met Matsui Rena. And I don't know whether it's just me or things got really messed up from the time I encountered her.

Anyhow that was nothing compared with the numerous incoming emails, calls and voice messages in my phone since the day I got beaten, which was a week ago. I had to ignore the tedious and same old story of wanting me to come back, tiresome pleads with money as promised reward, which all done by the same person whose husband gave me a strong blow for three days consecutively. Though the pain gone away, the fear still stayed. I decided to cut off any contacts with Akane since that day, despite the fact that it made me suffering a great loss since I couldn't work and had to cancel plans during my injury. I also had to temporarily close down my blog until I could get on my feet again.

I looked at my own reflection through the phone's screen and smiled confidently. My face had completely returned to the previous state, ready for seducing some clients.

Sitting comfortably with a can of juice in my hand, I was on the lookout for some passerby in a certain coffee shop which has outdoor seats. Business had been down recently though I had reopened the blog again, so I couldn't help but to seek them myself though this was less convenient and made me look like a real prostitute. However, this somehow reminded me to the time I was still new in this career. Except the coffee shop was a host club.

There were some girls passing by caught my attention and I was tempted to do any approaching but they seemed not the type who interested in this kind of things so I remained seated. To tell the truth I was actually a picky person when it comes to anything, including customers. I tended to only accept calls from the good-looking ones and couldn't be having age gap more than two decades ahead of me so I wouldn't feel like dating my mom. Though this brought me disadvantages sometimes but beggars can't be choosers, therefore, I saved up a lot and being stingy at many times.

The can was almost empty and still I had not stood up to come near one though I've attempted to throw my smiles at every girl who looked at me. Something unknown just seeped my confidence and drained it out, which was a rare case in me. Probably because I hadn't really come out and usually only waited at home. Suddenly I was in an extremely bad mood.

Fortunately it didn't last long as my eyes caught a brownish black haired person wearing a halterneck and knee-length floral skirt above a pair of white sandals. Though I could only see her exposed shoulder blades and waist-length hair, my intuition said she was someone I knew in the past. Getting up from my seat, I walked towards the slim figure.

"Annin?"

She turned her head and as I thought, before my eyes was the familiar foreign beauty in the form of high school girl. I couldn't recall when the last time we met was but I still remembered those tantalizing eyes and her non-Japanese features which raised her attractiveness even higher. I smiled at her surprised reaction.

"T-Tsubasa-san?!"

"Long time no see. You're still beautiful, as always." Seeing her not wearing school uniform and the soft pink lipstick she wore made me wonder if she was going to go to a date as she looked even mature with that appearance.

"And you look amazing too…" she seemed nervous, I internally grinned.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Me? Um…nothing…I guess…"

"A smart girl like you won't wander aimlessly, will you?" I asked her to join me in the indoor table and ordered tea for both of us. At first she was hesitating, probably she thought I was inviting her for business purpose. Then I managed to convince her that this would be my treat and we were just having a friendly talk and she went along with that. I couldn't say I wasn't happy to meet her. She's just one of those gorgeous women you can't take your eyes off.

"Well…I actually made promise with someone today…" Annin said it while averting her eyes off me.

"Really? Ah, I feel bad for asking you here. You can leave anyways, sorry for taking your time." my estimation was right. And since my order hadn't come yet, I still could cancel it because afternoon tea treats wasn't suitable for my pocket at the moment.

Annin didn't move one inch.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?" I stared at her with a concerned look. She shook her head lightly.

"Somehow…I don't want to go."

"Hey, don't go breaking promises like that, will you? You can't get married in the future." I said teasingly without being serious. But the face she made showing that she took this oppositely.

"I don't care. It's better for me then." She put her chin on her palm and stared at outside.

"Something is troubling you? I am here to hear."

Annin said nothing. I assumed whatever trouble she was facing probably something really personal and a total stranger like me didn't have any rights to hear. Then I brought up another topic I always wanted to talk about.

"Say, are you a half-Japanese?"

"Do I really look like one?"

"You aren't?"

"You are the fifth person asking me that, though, if my classmates don't count."

"I see. So you are just plainly gorgeous then." As I finished saying that, I saw she blushed.

Not long after that, my order came; a set of English tea accompanied by small sweets, muffins, and scones which were put in cake stand. I took small shortcake with a whole strawberry on the top and gave it to her.

"How do you know I like strawberries?"

"From your perfume?" Of course I know nothing about her liking strawberry and I just coincidentally picked ones which had it. I said like that to make myself look like a good observant.

"Tsubasa-san…" she spoke up after I finished a petite choux crème.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship? Or, are you now?"

I almost coughed up my tea hearing sudden question like that. Putting down the cup, I answered with another question,

"Why anyway?"

"I just wonder if you have real person you love and you will treat truthfully."

"I had a girlfriend back then when I was in high school. First and last time I think."

"What happened to her?"

"She left." I said it with an unexcited tone as I recalled the face of my former girlfriend. Suddenly I wondered where she could be now in Japan, if she already went back from her studies abroad. Annin's love for strawberries was also reminded me of her. We used to eat strawberry parfait at the school rooftop.

"Ah, I'm sorry for that."

"No, it's fine. We were never been in love anyways. It's better for her that way."

Midsummer. That's how the condition in Japan now. And that's also how her name spelled. Manatsu.

Mukaida Manatsu.

She wasn't really good looking; compared to other girls I've met in my life but she did have a kind heart. Once a week I took her for a Korean barbecue or some visits to amusement parks. Sounds normal, but we did have quite joyful relationship ones. Something everyone including herself didn't know was, I didn't love her at all.

I merely thought it was a children's love as we were still in high school. Where girls thought of cool and cute person they could date, idols they could meet, upperclassmen they could marry and such. Childish thoughts and something as falling in love were never happened to me. I admit I accepted her confession in the girls changing room that time because she said she loved me, but since I liked to experiment with things, I decided to say yes and thought maybe we could somehow work it out.

And still, the result was useless. I didn't feel anything at all.

"…basa-san? Tsubasa-san!"

"Ah, yes?" I realized I had been staring at the untouched buttered scones for five minutes.

"Why are you spacing out? Thinking about her?" she said as if she could read my mind. I nodded.

"Anyway," Annin took the teapot and pour her third cup of honey lemon tea, "have you noticed the posters in the street lately?"

"What poster?"

"Missing people…"

I was fully aware of what she was talking about. It couldn't be any other than white papers in front of schools, police stations, and public transportations where Rena's face printed on them. I realized their amount had increasing as I caught several men in black sitting in the car around Sunshine Sakae and my neighborhood lately. I wonder if this because they witnessed Rena went out for convenience store though she had something to disguise with. I shouldn't actually feeling troubled by this but in fact, I did. And I didn't know why.

"You are spacing out again."

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

We were drowned into the conversation and I didn't realize I forgot my real intention to go out today was after it started to get dark.

"Thanks for today, sorry for taking your time again." I said to her as we stood up in front of a bus stop where she needed to part after I attempted to walk her home.

"That was fun…and…" Iriyama Anna looked at her feet, the nervousness I saw just like when we just met this afternoon has returned.

"Yes?"

Without any words, she suddenly shifted aside and kissed my cheek.

"I don't know when to meet you again, Tsubasa-san…today was like a miracle." Gradually her words were shaking and I thought she was about to cry as water dwelled up on her corner of her eyes. I hated seeing her like that so I hugged her and stroke her long hair gently. Her strawberry fragrance which I found from her shampoo, invading my nostrils, gave me a scrumptious sensation of delight.

"Don't cry…" She squeezed herself onto me tighter

"I missed you…"

I said nothing and kept stroking her hair.

"Just let me stay like this…until the bus come."

"Okay."

"Tsubasa-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I see you again?"

"I don't know about that…"

"You never really give certain answer for questions, eh?" her head resting on my shoulder while her arms still around my waist. I just laughed a bit.

"Are you comfortable with this?"

"With what?"

"Not finding your love."

"Things will never feel completely comfortable, Iriyama-san."

Annin replied my answer with a low chuckle, "The answer is just so like you."

"I wish…you would fall for me, someday." She parted herself from me when the bus came. Before she stepped inside, I pulled her arm and cupped her face. Her eyes widened in surprise and I heard a small moan as I pressed my lips onto hers.

"Take care, Annin."

Right before she entered and the door closed automatically, I shouted to her my real name and witnessed her mouth gaping in shock as the bus took her away.

xxx

"You might want to take a look at this"

Rena couldn't take off her eyes at the paper Jurina gave to her. There were some frayed pieces on each of the corner, as if being ruthlessly torn from the wall. Several kanji letters look familiar the time she recognized it was actually her name printed large under the "Missing" and a row of numbers declaring the reward amount. The face in the flyer was indeed hers, only it was taken when she was younger, three years older than the other Matsui who now was staring at her in peculiarity.

"It's everywhere in the city now. I found this taped on a vending machine."

Jurina was trying to hide her excitement, as she knew whoever looking for the woman before her right now, had increased the amount of compensation. She could just call them anytime, but she felt like she shouldn't yet. The escort had just to make sure she would have the right sum of savings in order to carry out her intention to rub out her unwanted past. Something she always put out aside, so well hidden under the sassy yet charming attitude, pretending nothing was ever happened. Acting as if what she had done a year ago was nothing but merely an implausible mistake when it's actually not. However, something inside her kept nagging to not press the number just yet.

Matsui Rena was at loss of words.

"Too bad, I wanted to take you to regional summer festivals before August ended." Jurina sighed. She actually meant what she just said though. The smell of _yakisoba_ being fried, fresh shaved ice with flavorful syrups, and the loud enjoyable sound of fireworks were what the young Matsui wanted Rena to experience. Since it would be many people and they could blend well, Jurina thought it was a great idea to take her there. She was just somehow addicted to Rena's reaction of experiencing new things. Nonetheless, the fact that whole Nagoya would probably already know about Rena kind of disappointing her.

"Festival…?"

"Yeah, they have one here nearby and I heard tomorrow is the last day of it. But, can't help it since you aren't able to go out. And I won't let you do any shopping anymore. It's too risky."

Rena was suddenly engulfed in sadness realizing that, though she did get her liberation, she still couldn't enjoy and instead, she felt like she got trapped twice except now she got a company of a mysterious escort girl who happened to share the same family name like her. She didn't know how long things going to last but she knew soon she would be found by her father's men. Glancing at her younger photo in the pamphlet, an idea suddenly came to her mind.

"Jurina…"

"What is it?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Just say it." it occurred to Jurina that it was unusual for the heiress to ask things to her judging from how quiet and timid she was.

"Please cut my hair…"

Uncertain of what she just heard, Jurina gave a chuckle in disbelief before confirming things again,

"I'm sorry?"

"Cut my hair, please."

"Wait, yo-"

"I really want to go out; I want to go out so bad! I don't care if they caught me again. Even if just a day, I just want to…be free…" the heiress said the last two words breathlessly. As if talking about taboo that shouldn't be discussed.

Matsui Jurina took a glance to the pamphlet and noticed that Rena's hair were much longer than she had now, probably the same length as Annin. She currently had the chest-length ones, Jurina pondered whether she had to proceed the heiress' wish or not since she silently admired the long shiny locks the older Matsui had. And seeing Rena pleading in desperation like that, Jurina's chest felt hurt a little and she couldn't help but to gave in.

"I'll get the scissors then."

Observing chunks by chunks of raven mane that fell to the floor, Rena nervously wondering how the result would be. She didn't ask how she wanted to be cut, she just entrusted it all to the young escort who now deliberately trimming the backside of her hair. The light touch of Jurina's fingers made her flinch as no one ever touched her hair other than her mom and her personal hairdresser. Yes, her family was that rich they were able to hire a personal doctor, lawyer, even barber and hairdresser.

"There, all done now. What do you think?" Jurina removed the cloth that covered Rena's front side and brush all the strayed piece of hair on her shoulders.

Rena stared at her own reflection and admiring the younger Matsui's works. They both look similar with the same hair length; only hers was a bit longer. She never knew Jurina could neatly do such thing which not everybody can.

"It looks…amazing. Have you ever done this before?"

"No, actually…this was my first time. That's why it takes a long time since I don't want to ruin your precious hair." Jurina said sheepishly, knowing she was being praised. "So, how is it? Want me to trim it a bit shorter? Or it was too short?"

The older Matsui shook her head.

"This looks perfectly fine and…" somehow, when she stared at herself and Jurina through the mirror, she found out that now they looked like having the same age.

"You look younger?"

"Yeah…"

Jurina admitted that she liked the new appearance of the heiress. With applying a bit of makeup and wearing more stylish outfits, she was sure the older Matsui would be recognized as really different beings. Seeing the announcement paper again, she couldn't help but envy the natural beauty the quiet girl possessed.

"You probably talented, you should've worked as hairdresser then."

"Nah, I'm fine with my life."

Something flicked in Rena's memory that she happened to be curious about Jurina's occupation and career. She considered it as a really personal matter and probably the escort could get offended by this, but she really wanted to know the reason Jurina wore herself out for doing something uncertain like that.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you working as an escort?"

"Something is wrong with that?"

"No, I was just thinking whether you ever tried to do another kind of job…"

Jurina was again amazed. She actually would be pissed off at anybody who asked her the same question but this time, she didn't at all. Not knowing why, she decided to spill out her past to the curious heiress,

"Well I worked in a hotel back then."

"What happened?"

"Working there didn't get me much money and experience, so I quit."

"Suddenly you decided to be an escort?"

"I was inspired actually. Have you ever heard the 'Love Hotel' term?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure I know what it means." Their eyes met through the mirror for a moment before Jurina continued,

"Just like the name, the guests are licentious couples who couldn't wait to get in their partner's pants in the name of love," seeing Rena's cheeks reddened all of sudden Jurina apologized, "sorry for the language, but it's true. And I worked there as a staff."

Rena calmly listened. Jurina took a comb and started brushing the older Matsui's hair.

"I saw people bringing their girlfriends or boyfriends for a quick night there. While none of them are real girlfriends though they acted like one. That is what differ escorts from usual prostitutes."

"You become someone's girlfriend and get paid?" Rena was astounded hearing the other party talking unashamedly about something that supposed to be embarrassing as if they were discussing about a New Year end sale.

"Sort of. Fine dining, bowling, travelling or just simple cuddling. Sexual activities is the least since we provide the love some people can't afford in life. Though in some cases…they ended up falling for me."

"Why though?"

"Why what?"

"The reason."

"I just like living an easy life."

Rena's face expression changed.

"What? Did you expect a more elegant answer?"

xxx

Jurina sighed in frustration.

It was late and she should have been home by now. Going out for a day was not a great idea and she even spent some of her cash for an unexpected encounter with a girl she thought she couldn't meet again. The young escort was again in an extremely bad mood.

"I shouldn't have treated her that much!" lamenting for the things she just did, Matsui Jurina kicked the can of juice she just littered on the road. She also blamed herself for choosing such a classy café as a hangout place when she didn't have to. When she remembered the due of paying the flat rent was about the day after tomorrow, she couldn't help but frown deeper.

After twenty minutes of aimlessly walking and kicking the now dent can, Jurina realized that she wasn't going anywhere with this. She took the can and threw it to the nearby garbage bin before her eyes caught a glimpse of a figure of woman walking limply. Uncertain whether the woman really wanted to walk to the direction where nobody would take or she just plainly unaware that she was walking towards a dead end since there was only a small cliff ahead, made the short-haired girl itch to ask. She took a quick walk nearing the wobbly figure.

"Miss, I wonder if you know that there's no alley there?"

The woman stopped walking but answered nothing. Jurina moved to look at the woman's face and almost wanted to faint seeing how horrifyingly pitiful the condition of her face was. She was probably older than her by few years and had blackened bags under her empty-looking eyes, as if crying or unable to sleep for days. Jurina noticed she wasn't wearing any makeup except the already faded pink lip gloss and smeared mascara which adding the chaos in her appearance. Not to mention her long hair too was in a mess. She wore a knee-length pale blue slip dress and a pair of slippers. In her hand was only her mobile phone with its lid opened. Apparently she just received a text from someone.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Go away."

"Eh?"

"Don't stop me. I want to die."

The escort's eyes widened in surprise of what she just heard. The way the woman stared blankly at her was somehow, though there was no hope in those orbs, gave Jurina unpleasant chills. Never had she had any encounter with someone who intended to lose her life before, moreover someone who was directly about to commit suicide by whatever she could imagine with walking towards a cliff. Thinking about these matters already made the escort internally shivered. However, this didn't stop her to do impulsive things. She took her hand.

"Let's go somewhere, okay."

"Let go of me!" she desperately struggled over Jurina's strong grip. Saved by her height and strength, Jurina could handle the one who was badly trying to break free from her arms. After one minute of small battle and she got little scratches and bites here and there, the woman finally calmed and hardly trying to catch her breath. In the next seconds, there was silence between them and Jurina suddenly heard a sob.

"Hey, let's go get some ice cream." Surprisingly to Jurina, when they started walking with her hand still holding the sobbing girl, she didn't fight anymore and limply tag along like a hungry stray cat being found by a passerby.

"Have you eaten?"

The girl said nothing and though the sobbing slowly faded, she kept sniffing to her last strength. Jurina scratched her unitchy head. She thought about things of what might cheer up the girl though just a bit.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking alone at this hour. It's dangerous."

"That's not funny." A coarse voice came out from the girl; much a revelation to the young escort. Judging from how terribly she looked, Jurina wondered how much pain and trouble she had suffered until she decided to leave this world.

"I can't help it if you thought it was a joke. But if you stop crying and making your makeup smeared all the way like that, I would be lying if I said you aren't pretty." Based on her experiences, pick up lines always successfully bringing up the mood of their clients in an instant. Though sounds cheesy, all women are actually weak in their ears, or so what Jurina believed. However, the woman said no reply.

"What's your name?" Jurina asked again in a soft voice, her left arm encircled her waist, making their bodies closer. It was interesting seeing the suicidal girl barely reacted to the sudden intimate actions Jurina had given. The escort thought she had successfully made the woman getting comfortable around her. There was a long silence before she answered,

"Matsumoto…"

"You don't want me knowing your given name?" Jurina got a little excited when she knew they had similar family name, though it's not that special if she found anybody in Japan with "Matsu" character in their name.

"It's Rina."

"What a pretty name. Can I call you Matsurina? I'm Matsui Jurina by the way." the girl didn't nod nor gesturing anything in particular so the short-haired girl decided to go along calling her by the nickname she just made up.

Jurina knew that the only eating places which open 24 hours were only fast food chains, convenience stores and bars. She intended to take Matsurina to a finer dining, anything as if she was her real client.

"Let's sit here." Jurina brought her to a bench near a certain convenience store. She smiled genuinely and told Matsurina to wait before dashing off the store to get two soft ice creams.

"Waiting? Let's eat before it melts." Matsurina mumbled an unexcited thank you and instead of having some, she kept staring at it.

"They say ice cream is the best medicine for broken hearts." Jurina took the girl's head and leaned it on her shoulder.

"How do you know my heart is broken?"

"Oh, my intuition was correct then. Is that why you decided to jump off the cliff?"

Matsurina answered with a sigh. For a moment they just sat there, enjoying the sweet cold treat. In that peaceful seconds, Jurina's mind unconsciously wander to the other Matsui who was probably sleeping already, thinking about the summer festival they were about to go tomorrow.

"He's cheating on me. And they planned to get married without me knowing." The suicidal girl broke the silence in a sudden.

"You silly girl." Jurina said with a chuckle. "He is not worth your dying, okay?"

"He was everything I had…"

"And for him, you're not." Though harsh, Jurina couldn't say anything more comfortable and thinking about sugarcoating lies somehow made her sick.

"Listen, if you died, there are two probabilities. He would either really, really, really sad and mourning about losing you in his entire life, or, he would be amazingly pleased of being able to get rid of you without dirtying his hands. Do you want your meaningless death be laughed by him and his lover?"

Matsurina was listening.

"Don't make him win twice, dear. You are a pretty, independent and smart being." Jurina stroke her straight long hair, before tucking the fallen stray to her ear.

"I'll walk you home."

When they got into Matsurina's place, Jurina felt the girl had pressed her body harder onto hers, as if not wanting to apart; her hesitating reaction she animatedly showed back then was nowhere to be seen. That got to the point where the escort felt a pair of moist flesh grazed onto her neck.

"Matsurina?" with the same soothing tone, Jurina called lightly.

"I…I don't know if I can go through tonight alone….can you stay here a little while?"

Jurina's mind again wandered to the heiress and her plan about taking her to a festival the next day. However, unable to hold her compassion towards the suicidal girl, she nodded.

"Sure."

No one remembered who initiated the kiss but here they were, burning in passion, smashing lips fervently as if wanting to eat each other's faces. While they kissed, suddenly Jurina tasted a salty wetness and she hereby retreat a little only to find that Matsurina was crying again.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm still alive…"

Jurina truly understood the girl still couldn't let go of her ex-boyfriend completely, let alone casting away the idea of committing suicide. But at least she knew that she had given Matsurina a second thought to reconsider the value of a life. Something she didn't do for around a year ago and still regretted about. However, as her hands started roaming Matsurina's body, she intended to make the girl forget anything troubling and feel the pleasure of life though just a bit.

"Go ahead. Cry your whole body out tonight. Let it go, it's good for you to cry."

xxx

(a/n: please make my day by giving reviews)


	8. Chapter 8

"Jurina must be working…"

It was one in the morning when Matsui Rena decided to turn on the television since her eyes couldn't afford closing at all. She wasn't a light sleeper, let alone an insomniac. Being an early riser and going to bed at the right time was a practical daily routine she used to. But ever since things went crazy in her life where she ended up living together with a person she would never imagine to be around with, Rena had a right to state that her sleeping schedule was kind of messed up as well. Though she thought this actually couldn't have happened by any means.

From one channel to another, though she had seen it a lot, varieties were never been in her cup of tea. She prefers animations and dramas which Yuasa thought sort of weird for a person like her. Rena stopped at a comedy show where two people were joking and one of them would smack the other with a giant fan when the partner did a lame one-liner. The heiress suddenly remembered she was in Kanto region which she found watching a show with a total usage of Kansai dialect would be interesting.

Though her eyes focused on the now two jumping comedians, Rena's mind seemed to wander to the other girl who was now probably doing whatever she wouldn't want to think about since there was always this unexplained embarrassment coming from her, making a barrier which always told her not to think about what her savior was doing for a living.

The part of her brain unconsciously recalled the time the kitchen in the flat finally be put on use again since the last occupier, which much a surprise to the heiress that Jurina never bothered to dirty herself with a task such as cooking.

"_Here, just like what you wrote on the list." A huff followed by a sound of paper bags being put altogether made Rena averting her attention from the screen._

"_Oh, thank you!" Jurina, instead of responding to the expression, commenting about what the older Matsui was religiously watching._

"_You…are watching anime?"_

"_Yes."_

_The first seconds Jurina only replied with an odd stare before her lips formed a mockery smile which gradually turned into laughter. The other party's face instantly reddened._

"_W-what's so funny about it!"_

"_Aren't you too old for that! Sorry!" Jurina managed to answer after her laugh turned into giggles. Rena's cheeks got even puffed hearing the same testimony she had got from Yuasa back then._

"_What are your favorites?" despite the fact that she didn't watch any, Jurina could remember several titles of the latest series. After the 9__th__ anime title coming out from the heiress lips, the escort lifted her hand, gesturing to stop while still giggling._

"_Okay, okay. Your level is unbelievably off the chart. You remind me of someone though."_

"_Who?"_

"_Oh, just an acquaintance in the past. She was so smart but slightly arrogant. She loved anime just like you!" Jurina's mind instantly comprehended to a couple of things in her flat which she had hidden from the heiress. _

"_Anyways, you need to save up more. Takeouts are fast and easy, but it will drain your money out before you realize it!"_

"_Hmm, now that you mention it, they indeed cost much. But I have no time for cooking you know. This room I rent practically because I only need place for my clothes. What are you going to make anyway?"_

"_Your favorite dish."_

_Matsui Jurina didn't realize when she took the spaghetti box at the store back then. Suddenly, as if there were clouds in her head, they immediately casted away in seconds, and a warm sensation which came out from nowhere filling up her stomach, giving her a peaceful and serene feeling._

"_What is this for?" with a smile which she failed to hide, Jurina cautiously asked._

"_I can't thank you enough for anything…"_

_The smile faded in an instant, "…ah I see. So that's how it is…"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"Nandeyanen!"

The giant fan landed on the shorter comic's head followed by recorded laugh which was usually heard in comedy shows. Rena smiled lightly, not because of the act of two comedians just showed now, but for the reaction the younger Matsui was displaying when she tasted her cooking which she tried to bring to mind.

"_It's almost done. Want to do a taste test?"_

_Distracted from the magazine she was thoroughly reading, Jurina looked up at the older girl who was standing behind the counter, cutting vegetables._

"_Sure." Jurina said. She got up and stood behind Rena, peeking the prepared sauce over the heiress shoulder. She happened to notice Rena wasn't wearing her pendant this time, which made her wonder where the older Matsui would be putting away that necklace since she didn't perceive anything like that around her flat._

"_Smells good." The escort hesitated whether she had just thrown a compliment for the food or for the natural fragrance of the heiress she just inhaled. It had a hint of flowers and fruits which Jurina couldn't figure out what they were. Aside from that, it was a lovely scent._

_Matsui Rena took a spoonful of the sauce and directed it to the younger girl's awaiting mouth. _

"_What do you think?" without even looking at Jurina's face, Rena kept cutting the carrots. After five seconds and still got no single answer, the older Matsui turned her head only to find Matsui Jurina was in tears._

"_Are you okay?!" Rena dropped the knife and turned her body to examine the teary-eyed girl._

"…_picy…"_

"_What?"_

"_Spicy!"_

"_Aaaaah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Rena hastily marched towards the fridge to take a bottled water and passed it to the younger girl whose lips slightly swollen red from the fiery aftertaste. Worriedly watching Jurina drank the entire water in one gulp, Rena decided to ask._

"_W-was that too spicy for you?"_

"_Gosh Rena, have you tasted that yourself?" Jurina stared at her in disbelief, her whole mouth felt numb and she took a can of juice to wipe away the still remained sweltering savor._

"_Yes, and I thought it was okay if I use the same amount of chili powder I usually did back at home…"_

"_Usually? How are you still alive?!"_

Sleep started to overcome her sense and since she didn't really watch the television at all, Rena turned it off and threw herself to the bed. Apparently recalling her moments with Jurina was always successfully driving her to sleep. This activity had been unconsciously done by her for the past few days every time she experienced trouble sleeping. Strangely she didn't suffer from any when the escort joined in the same bed with her when she was still in recovery. Rena found it odd if the absence of the younger Matsui at night was the one which had caused her disorganized sleeping habit.

As she snuggled comfily inside the blanket, her hand made its way to her hair, feeling that there was no more raven locks after her shoulders where it ended. She remembered she was the one asking for this; it was nothing to be regretted about. Jurina's stories about the summer festival returned as she closed her eyes. Of course it wasn't like something she never heard before, but listening about it from someone who had had real experience being there was much more interesting than the descriptions she had read from the book.

xxx

If it wasn't because of Rena's conservativeness, Jurina wouldn't be spending half an hour fumbling through her wardrobe to find what attire fit the heiress the best. She had partly sorted all the dresses and because she didn't have _yukata_ which is what Japanese usually wear at summer festivals, Jurina had to dive longer to find something which both suitable for summer heat and also Matsui Rena's preference because giving her a sweater or jacket sounded like a terrible idea.

"What do you generally wear at home?"

"I don't have much clothes, when I do, they are similarly like the plain white gown I wore when I came here…"

"No way, didn't they buy you clothes or something?" there was an image popped inside the escort head of Rena trapped like a princess who had a special room filled by her own clothes, shoes, and cosmetics.

"Not usually. Besides, who would be going to see me anyway?"

"I would," The younger Matsui instantly turned her head, flashed a smile, "If I could."

Rena said nothing.

Rolling her eyes, Jurina went back to the task while pondering why the heiress didn't give any reaction to any of her flirtatious jokes and gags she had thrown so far. Though she was in a good humor, questioning the fact that Rena never even flinched for her charm, kind of bringing her pride down.

"Are jeans and shirt okay with you?" sighing, after going back and forth, her choice finally went back to the very basic thing of fashion Jurina ever found about.

"Never wear them before; I'll see if they fit me."

"Seriously? What era were you living in?" Jurina handed a sky blue collared sleeveless shirt and a pair of simple black jeans. Seeing Rena cautiously eyed the pile of garments in her hand as if hesitating to take them, Jurina threw her cheeky grin.

"Even a princess needs to disguise to see the world, eh?" It was another vague attempt from the escort to see if the charm she had used to many women would likely have an impact to the precautious heiress.

"What do you say?"

"Forget it," Jurina pushed the other Matsui entering the bathroom "tell me if you need another size!" and slammed the door shut leaving Rena in confusion.

xxx

The older Matsui didn't know why she had been holding her breath for almost all the time Jurina was behind her, who now was busy combing her hair. She was usually calmed and remained quiet all the time the escort was around, but something unknown had made her fidgeting in her seat when she felt the familiar presence behind her. Intended to break the somewhat uncomfortable silence, Rena initiated a conversation,

"So…did things go well yesterday?" Rena remembered that she woke up this morning finding Jurina fell asleep again with her head drowned between her arms on the table. Judging from the situation, Rena could assume the younger's Matsui's business had gone back to normal. The light touches on her hair suddenly stopped.

"One former client and one desperate beauty. So, nope."

"Desperate?"

"Well…"

In that brief moment, the awkward tranquility between them slowly but sure melted along with each words spewing out from Jurina's lips Rena was devotedly listening. Nothing less nothing more, it was almost like confession than a story.

"I guess it's just my unfortunate then."

Jurina had expected Rena to be quiet as usual, hiding her comments behind the meaningful silence she always wearing. It was considered lucky if she had managed Rena to speak out her modest statement which was usually no more than one sentence. However, it was turn out to be the opposite.

"Are people out there as good as you?"

That was meant to be remained unspoken, at least not with the voice Jurina could hear. As soon as she had realized muttering that out, the Matsui heiress' cheek turned red for a second before she heard a distinct chuckle.

"You will change that opinion if you meet people other than me. I'm not as good as you think." Jurina's dainty hands brushed the silky tresses; she had tried different hairstyles to be applied to the other Matsui; ponytail, braid, but what looked best was indeed none. Her natural characteristics subdued any of her experiments so Jurina thought it was best to leave the locks down.

"I should apply some makeup as well." Jurina shifted aside to get her personal cosmetics box.

"Would it help?"

"I wasn't talking about disguising. I was talking about you. But well, that could do too."

"I never wear any."

Jurina rolled her eyes.

"I've expected that." She took a small bottle of foundation and when she realized Rena's skin tone was slightly paler than the concealer, it dumbfounded her.

"You know, I've been longing to say this but, your skin is so pale. In a good way."

"I guess I took it from my Mom." Rena faintly smiled at the indistinct compliment. The escort started applying the liquid to conceal Rena's mole under her eye and other complexion people could recognize as one's true identity. When her fingers contacted with the heiress' face, she realized Rena had a really soft skin, which was exquisite to touch.

Jurina had met many women who looked more like sphinx cat the time she woke up beside them in the morning when all the applied makeup had faded along her interest towards them the night before. This made her harder to find customer due to the unchanged picky attitude she had brought from the time when she lived in Tokyo and blended with Roppongi nightlife where her escort career started. When she went back to her birthplace in Nagoya since that _yakuza_ district had brought many bitter memories, Jurina even found it harder to find girls who suit her category. However, things went differently when she met the girl she was now taking care in hands, Matsui Rena is indeed a beautiful being from the start.

And turned out she was the only one who Jurina couldn't seduce no matter how many times she tried.

On the other hand, Rena, who finally calmed after the sudden discomfort, her heart skipped a beat and almost jolted in edginess knowing Jurina had moved and sat before her. Her previous agitation was returning when their eyes met for seconds. Jurina's brief stare somehow drilled into her, as if looking inside her soul. Knowing she couldn't turn her head to another direction since she was to stay still while being done, Rena chose to close her eyes.

"Frankly speaking, this isn't going to be a good idea."

"I'm bothering you too much, aren't I? If you feel like it's best not to go then I won't force you."

"No, no, no. After all, it's me who wants to take you there in the first place."

"But you seem to be afraid of something. Well, me too actually…" Rena's mind suddenly filled with the image of armies in black suit led by her father.

"What are we going to do if they caught us? I mean me." Rena asked again.

"Nobody is going to get caught. Didn't I say I'll protect you?"

xxx

How tempting it was for Matsui Rena to let go off Jurina's hand the time they entered the crowded venue. She felt like stopping at every corner and stall to try everything they sold and displayed but Jurina seemed to have her own destination of wherever she had planned to take the heiress to. Looking around, Rena found people, especially women, were wearing _yukata,_ _happi_, _jinbei_, and other traditional attributes and she thought she and the other Matsui would stand out before she noticed there were many others wearing normal clothes as well.

After they had passed several game booths and _yatai_, Jurina brought them lining before a wooden stall.

"I'm glad this old man still selling his famous_ yakisoba_ here! You should try it Rena-chan!"

The term _–chan_ the escort just used caught the older Matsui's attention. And this didn't go unnoticed. Rena saw Jurina smiled through the glasses the escort had lent to her.

"You look even more beautiful tonight." There's satisfaction in her tone as the younger Matsui saying that. Unbeknownst to Jurina, as she averted her eyes when the old man taking their order, Matsui Rena was blushing. She had gotten the same flattering remarks many times before but it somehow felt different as she suddenly got a warm feeling in some certain parts of her body. And she could have sworn it didn't relate to the weather.

Having used to the festival atmosphere, despite of their cautiousness which not leaving one bit, Jurina had managed to take the escaping girl to almost every booth Rena was interested in. She let Rena to buy anything she wanted since things in festivals are cheaper but she determined not to have her hands full given that she was to protect the heiress and letting herself stay as close as possible was her main mission today as she might be losing Rena in such crowd location. Hence Jurina never let go of her hand.

"This looks really good…" Rena stared at the candied apple on stick in her hand. She never knew the actual thing was bigger than she saw in the anime. They sat on a bench to unwrap and review anything the Matsui heiress had got in hand and Jurina couldn't help but giggle seeing Rena's attitude just like a child being taken to Disneyland for the first time. She didn't expect Rena to buy almost all of the street snacks in less than two hours like that.

"Look at this _taiyaki_, it shaped like fish, so cute…ah and I haven't eaten_ yakisoba_ you bought. But I really want to try this too…what should I do?" Jurina quietly chuckled seeing Rena mumbling to herself like that. With that outlook, no one would believe that the girl who was busy deciding what to eat was actually six years older than her. Jurina finally got to see the same expression the older girl was showing like when she bought her melon bread, it was addictive.

The younger Matsui silently unwrapped the paper cover of fish-shaped cakes and softly shoved one into the unaware heiress still mumbling mouth. Her words muffled all of sudden and she turned to the culprit only to find a playful grin shot back at her.

"Hnnn nnn nnn?"

Jurina couldn't help but laugh.

"Your face is so funny! I should take a picture of that, wait." Jurina hurriedly fumbled her jeans pocket and took her mobile phone out and aimed at the now confused Rena. With a quick flash, the escort giggled at the result which portrayed Rena with half of the pastry hung out from her mouth. She then showed it to the befuddled victim.

"W-why are you taking picture?!" it was embarrassing for Rena seeing that the other girl couldn't stop the mischievous giggle while seeing her in such foolish state.

"It's interesting to be able to see the other side of you." Jurina retreated from her laughter and softly smiled. Rena was too bewildered to say anything in return.

"I really wanted to talk to you about many things. But somehow I couldn't manage to keep up the conversation," the locked box inside her heart burst open and Jurina decided to pour them all because she couldn't hold it any longer, all her actual feelings towards the heiress "you're so quiet and I didn't want to say things that probably hurt your feelings. I never really had a company to talk to before."

Rena only stared as she was trying to understand the sudden confession to where this conversation was heading at. Suddenly she forgot everything about the festival and she had turned her whole attention to the girl before her.

"Clients are clients. They don't relate to my personal life. I always tell my made-up stories while listening to their problems as they are parts of my job. Hence I've been feeling lonely for quite long. Then you came, a total stranger who had no idea who I was and neither you to me." Jurina paused to take a breath. Words kept pouring from her mouth yet her eyes were staring at somewhere else but Rena's. Something just kept her from doing it.

A passerby wearing _happi _walked past them both with his Pomeranian. Jurina who likes dogs was distracted for a second as it reminded her that she owned one before. Back then when she still had a returning place called home.

"You're different from people I've met. I've always hated selfishness. And there is none in your eyes which made me want to know you more. You've been a great company for this one month. And I can't do anything to return the favor but taking you to see the world you always want to live in. I want to show you everything from now on." Jurina ended her sentence with an appropriate bow. She really showed a great respect to the woman who now was supposed to be in a honeymoon trip with whoever old man was about to marry her beforehand.

However, Rena wasn't expecting something like this at all.

"Thank you so much…I…I…" a finger landed on her lips, stopping the stuttering.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for saying all that so sudden. It's just…I haven't found the right time doing it. I'm glad that I can now." Jurina's hand made her way to the abandoned taiyaki and once more, offering it to Rena.

"It's best to eat it while it's still warm."

"Thank you…" Rena received it from Jurina's hand and cautiously took a bite.

"What do you think?"

"It's really good!"

"Glad you like it." the time the escort had finished the sentence, she dived her head to the pastry in Rena's hand and took a bite. Rena almost jumped reacting to the abrupt action.

"Hmm…yes, it's good." Jurina said while chewing. The appropriateness she just showed back then was suddenly nowhere to be seen. She had returned to her sassy self.

Rena raised brows at the _taiyaki_ which now its tail and head went missing, thanks to Jurina's unexpected attack.

"The fireworks will start soon. I'm sure you don't want to miss this thing so, let me help you finish these." The younger Matsui's impish smile got even lively.

Jurina found a hard time going through the mass of crowd which now gradually moving to the same area the fireworks was about to be lit at. They should've gone there half an hour before so they wouldn't get stuck in the sea of humans like this. The escort made sure Rena was always behind her, the grip around her wrist became stronger.

"Rena! We're there just a bit more!"

"I see!" they didn't have choice but to shout as the way of communicating to each other since the venue was getting more and more crowded as today's festival was the prime and also the closure with the last ceremonial of _bon-odori_ and _hanabi _which always attract more visitors than the day before.

After few attempts of forcing their way out through the waves of fascinated tourists, Jurina finally inhaled a deep breath as she could find space of air again. She heard pants from the other girl she was still holding, probably trying to catch her breath as well since it was kind of hard moving through the cramped venue, let alone breathing properly. Jurina wanted to make sure Rena was okay, she let go of her hand and turned her body.

"Rena, are you ok-WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU!?"

Before her was a girl, probably in her teenager, judging from the way she dressed and how her hair was done. The astonished escort happened to notice the girl's wrist had turned red due to the strong hold Jurina was doing all along. Jurina suddenly felt anger boiling inside her. Knowing that she had failed doing such a simple task and the heiress was completely nowhere to be seen. Seeing the anger in Jurina's eyes, the girl immediately ran away scared.

Matsui Rena definitely went missing.

(review makes me update faster :3 )


End file.
